Skipping Ten Years Ahead (Traducción Jori)
by ghosthxart
Summary: Jade y Tori realmente no se llevan bien. Entonces, ¿qué sucede cuando un giro del destino las transporta al futuro y descubren tantas cosas, tanto malas cómo buenas? ¿Continuarán odiándose después de ver lo que les depara el futuro? Lo más importante, ¿pueden encontrar un camino de regreso a sus viejas vidas?
1. Ten cuidado con lo que deseas

**_Skipping Ten Years Ahead_**

 ** _Jade_** :

 _La vida esta llena de malentendidos y errores, que es dificil saber cuando algo es cierto_. _Al igual que una máscara, las personas pueden esconderse de quiénes son realmente. Están de acuerdo con las palabras que dicen y las de los demás, pero en el fondo de su corazón, saben que todo es un juego. Ya sea que sean indiferentes o no, el corazón se la juega mientras ellos se esconden detrás de esa máscara._

 _— Anónimo._

 ** _xxxxxxxxxxx_**

— Vega. — gruñí. — ¿No puedes actuar más...oh, no sé, realista?— bufé cortante, mientras sostenía un guión que escribí.

— Jade, creo que Tori lo hizo bien. Es una buena actriz. No vi nada malo. — Soltó Andre, que está en el escenario con Tori, defendiendo a su amiguita que ya me viene costando varias horas de ensayo por su pésima actuación.

— No, Andre. — comenzó Tori. — Deja que me critique. Ella es la directora después de todo. — Suspirando, se levantó del sofá de apoyo ubicado en el escenario y camino cerca del final del mismo. — ¿Qué pasa esta vez, Jade?

Sonreí. Me encanta ser la directora de esta obra, incluso si se supone que soy la líder, ya es mi obra. Pero Sikowitz, demonios, dijo que al menos debería realizar una audición para las partes, ya que él las va a producir. Pero meh, creo que me estoy divirtiendo dirigiendo especialmente, ya que Vega necesita hacer lo que yo diga.

— Tu actuación es terrible. — dije despreocupadamente.

— ¡Ugh Jade! — Gruño la latina, ya se estaba irritando. — ¡Esta es la séptima vez que me interrumpes y no puedes pensar en una buena explicación! ¡Dios, Jade, ya no puedo trabajar contigo! ¡Renuncio!

Sonreí victoriosamente. Esto es genial.

—Bien. — dije y solté una risita mientras ella tomaba su bolso y caminaba hacia la salida.

— Hey, hey. — una voz la detuvo en seco. — ¿A dónde vas, Toro? — Preguntó Sikowitz mientras hacía que Tori caminara de regreso a dónde yo estaba. Suspirando me levanté de mi asiento y me puse frente a los dos, con una mirada asesina. El loco de los cocos suspiro. — Andre, Robbie y Beck, tomen un descanso de cinco minutos. — pidió Sikowitz mientras ellos salian junto a otras personas que se dispersaban por el teatro para hacer lo que tenían que hacer. — ¿Cuál es el problema ahora con ustedes dos? —Sikowitz cruzó sus manos, dándonos una mirada severa.

— Jade piensa que mi actuación es estúpida, pero creo que realmente lo hice bien. Me está interrumpiendo de vez en cuando sólo para decir algo cómo "tu actuación es mala". Luego, cuando le pregunto qué tengo que hacer para hacerlo mejor, ella sólo dice algo cómo "¿por qué no me lames la bota? tal vez eso te haga sentir mejor". — Espetó Tori con un tono de frustración. Sonreí satisfecha pensando que hice un buen trabajo cabreándola.

— Jade. — me dijo Sikowitz, claramente no muy feliz.— Vi el primer ensayo y no encontré nada malo con su actuación.

— Mire. — Dije en un tono borde, señalando a Vega mientras dejaba salir un bufido. Por supuesto, este viejo se pondrá del lado de ella.— Soy la directora aquí. Entonces, si digo que es una mala actriz, es mala.

— No me gusta esta actitud tuya, Jade. — me dijo Sikowitz mientras sus ojos me miraban con dureza.— Si continúas con esa actitud, no voy a producir esta obra tuya y fallarás en mi clase. No puedo tolerar este tipo de comportamiento y menos de tu persona.

— ¡Eso es tan injusto! —Grité.— ¡Todo es culpa de Vega y su mala actuación! Sólo le estoy ordenando hacer lo que quiero que haga. Es mi trabajo.

— Oh, ¿ahora es mi culpa? — Tori preguntó, claramente enojada en un tono de ironia.

— Silencio, Vega. — Le respondí entre dientes, para luego darle una mirada dura al tipo de los cocos. — Pero todo está bien ahora, Sikowitz, ella renuncio, así que está bien.

— No. — dijo Sikowitz, su voz carente de emoción. Él también estaba enojado.— Nadie va a renunciar. ¡Ustedes dos necesitan resolver esto!

— Te mataré si nos envías a una cita nuevamente. — Amenacé. Pero Sikowitz simplemente agito su mano de manera indiferente cómo si no fuera nada. Sí, tal vez era una amenaza vacía. Lo que sea.

— No, las dejaré a las dos esta vez para arreglar esto. — Nos señaló a ambas. Con eso, resopló y se fue, dejandome a solas con Vega.

— No sé por qué me odias tanto, West. — Tori me miró, la ira se reflejaba en sus ojos marrones.

Solté una carcajada.

— ¿Necesito una razón, Vega?

— Tú... ¡Eres una perra! — Gritó y en realidad me estremecí cuando dejo salir ese insulto. Vaya, ella no es muy inocente después de todo.— Yo sigo intentando ser tu amiga y, ¿qué obtengo a cambio? Nada más que un mal momento.

En este punto, estaba furiosa, controlando mi ira. Nadie puede gritarme así.

— ¡Nunca dije que te arrastraras de rodillas para pedir mi amistad, Vega! ¡¿Cuántas veces te dije que nunca serás ni una conocida para mí?!

Ella me dio una mirada fría, pero note un deje de dolor en sus pupilas. Pero, por supuesto, la odio así que no me debe de importar.

— ¿Sabes qué? ¡Ojalá pudiera saltarme diez años para nunca volver a ver tu estúpida cara!

—¡Oh! — Le dije irónicamente con un fingido tono dolido, para luego mirarla duramente y regalarle una sonrisa divertida. — ¡Ojalá pudiera saltear diez años para poder ver que vives tu vida cómo un fracaso!

— Te odio. — Apretó los dientes al decirlo, podía jurar que sus puños también.

— Huh. — me burlé.— El sentimiento es mutuo, Vega.

Ella dejo salir un suspiro y completamente roja de la rabia pasó junto a mí, chocando mi hombro intencionalmente y saliendo por la puerta trasera. Entonces vi a Sikowitz en la salida de emergencia, mirándome con desaprobación. Luego susurró algo que oí muy bien: "Ten cuidado con lo que deseas" Y desaparecio por la puerta; probablemente a hablar con Vega.

 ** _xxxxxxxx_**

Después del ensayo, me fui inmediatamente a casa con mal humor. Nadie se atrevió a preguntar por qué.Tori Vega simplemente es exasperante. Ella es jodidamente molesta, la odio mucho. Después de que Beck y yo nos reunimos, esa noche en Full Moon Jam, pensé que tal vez Vega y yo podríamos ser amigas. Quiero decir, traté de soportar su optimismo y alegría. Pero no, ella sólo está molestandome en todos los sentidos. La odio por muchas razones.

 _"¿Por qué la odias tanto, sin embargo?"_

Huh, ¿mi cerebro me está cuestionando? Genial, eso es estúpido. Bueno, tal vez la odio porque Beck rompió conmigo por su culpa. Sí, maldita sea. Beck dijo que necesita tiempo para pensar en sus sentimientos hacia mí porque se está enamorando de otra persona.Y, por supuesto, inmediatamente sé que es Tori. Puedo ver cómo él la mira. El anhelo en sus ojos nunca puede pasarlo por alto. Le gusta y pensé que me amaba. Claramente, no. Mi ex novio, obviamente, quiere estar con ella, pero se siente obligado a volver a estar conmigo porque no puede resolver sus sentimientos.

 _"Imbécil, Imbécil, imbécil"._

Ha pasado un mes desde que Beck y yo rompimos de nuevo. Bueno, casi llegando al mes. Tres semanas y dos días.

 _"Y duele saber que le gusta Tori. Es por eso que la odio. "_

Es curioso cómo siempre tengo ese pensamiento antes de dormir todas las noches. Es cómo un recordatorio de que no puedo dejar de odiar a Tori Vega.

 ** _xxxxxxxx_**

Me di vuelta en la cama cuando puedo sentir el calor del sol entrar en mi habitación. Enterré mi cara en la almohada. Espera, algo estaba mal. Mi almohada no se sentía así. Conozco muy bien mi almohada.

Subí inconscientemente mi mano hacia el otro lado de la cama mientras volteaba una vez más. En realidad, me sorprendí cuando sentí un gran golpe debajo de las sábanas.

 _"¿Huh?"_

Lentamente, casi dolorosamente abrí los ojos para mirar alrededor de la habitación. Entonces, mis ojos se posaron en una persona que yacía a mi lado. Mierda, es Tori Vega. Me asusté de inmediato.

 _" ¡Joder, esta no es mi habitación! ¿Y por qué diablos está Vega aquí? Mierda, mierda, ¿dónde estoy? "_

Esto no tenía sentido en absoluto, grité, causando que Tori se despertara de su pacífico sueño. Se puso de pie casi de inmediato, con cara de pánico, me miró con preocupación y conmoción.

— ¿Qué demonios? — Murmuro mientras se refregaba los ojos, ¿era todo lo que podía decir en este momento?

— ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo en mi habitación? — Grité, obviamente no feliz. _"Espera, esta no es mi habitación. "_ — ¡¿Dónde diablos estoy, Vega?!

— N-no estoy...Y-yo...— Empezo a tartamudear y tomó un segundo para finalmente mirar alrededor de la habitación.

Según su expresión, nunca antes había visto la habitación. Las paredes estaban pintadas de azul real, mi sombra favorita de azul. Las cortinas eran blancas con adornos dorados. La parte más aterradora... había fotos en la pared de Vega y yo con dos niños. Había un niño y una niña que parecían ser de una edad temprana. Esto me asustó aún más y pude sentir que esto también enloqueció a Vega.

— Oh, Dios. — murmuró mientras se levantaba de la cama, solo con un pequeño camisón.Y no pude evitar mirar su bien formado culo.

— ¡Deja de mirar mi trasero, Jade! — Tori se giró para mirarme. Puedo ver su sonrojo y me hizo sonreír. — ¿Dónde estamos?

— ¿Sabes? Si lo supiera, probablemente te lo diría. Aunque me gusta verte enloquecer. Me entretiene. — me senté en medio de la cama con una sonrisa burlona.

— Este no es el momento para bromear, estúpida.

— ¿Estúpida? — Pregunté con un tono de rabia y diversión en mi voz.

— Bien, ahora me escondere. — Tori respondió asustada antes de dirigirse conscientemente al armario y cerrar la puerta.

Mire extrañada el lugar dónde se había escondido.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo, Vega? — Pregunté confundida, ya se había vuelto loca.

— Bueno, ya ves. — comenzó nerviosamente a través de la puerta. — Cuando me asusto me escondo en el armario. Y cómo se que estás enojada, lo hago para evitar que me mates.

No pude evitar sonreír ante esto.

— Vega, de igual forma yo...

— ¿Mamá? ¿Mamá? — salió una pequeña voz desde el exterior de la puerta de la habitación. Esto también me asustó, así que me lancé al armario y vi a Tori allí sonriendo.

— En serio, Vega, este no es el momento de sonreír. — susurré con dureza mientras permanecíamos inmóviles en el armario. Espero que esto funcione.

— ¡Pero este es mi escondite!

— Shh. — la callé con mis dos manos en su boca, cuando escuché la voz otra vez.

 _" Mierda. ¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Qué demonios está pasando?_ "

 ** _xxxxxxx_**

 ** _N / A :_** _Esta es una traducción al español de la original y todos los derechos van para " I Will Make You Rebel" , la original fue cancelada, pero yo trataré de seguirla a mi manera y darle un final cómo se lo merece._


	2. ¿Qué diablos esta pasando?

**_"¿Qué diablos esta pasando?"_**

 ** _Jade:_**

A veces, el peor tipo de pesadillas que tienes, no sucede en tus sueños. A veces la pesadilla irrumpe en tu vida y te obliga a luchar para despertarte. Para algunos es tan fácil como alejarse de la situación, pero para otros, su verdadera pesadilla es que siempre estará con ellos y siempre los atormentará. Los recuerdos son tu recordatorio de la dura realidad de la que no puedes escapar. Estás atrapado en tu pesadilla, todo lo que puedes hacer es desear y orar para que te despiertes pronto.

 ** _xxxxxxxxxx . xxxxxxxxxx_**

Por el hueco de las puertas del armario, vi a un niño pequeño entrar en la habitación.

— ¿Quién diablos es ese niño? — Le susurré a Vega quien está a mi lado, tratando de contener la respiración para no hacer ningún sonido.Tristemente, fui yo quién hizo un sonido.

 _"Oops"._

Tori me fulminó con la mirada.

— Cállate, Jade. —me susurró con rudeza.

Entonces, para mi sorpresa, las puertas del armario se abrieron para revelar al pequeño niño. Grité por sorpresa, ¿Qué me pasa? Jade West no tiene miedo a nada. Tapé mis oídos al oír el gritó altanero de Vega a mi lado.

— ¡MAMÁ! ¡MOMMA! — El niño grito haciéndonos pedazos esta vez los oídos a las dos. — No griten tan fuerte, ¿Por qué están dentro del armario?

Los ojos verdes semi-azules de ese enano nos observaba con cautela y con un ceja levantada en señal de confusión.

— ¿Qué?...Nosotras, y-yo. — Tori comenzó a tropezar en sus palabras mientras yo luchaba contra el impulso de golpearla para que hablara normalmente.

— Maui está en la cocina y está comiendo las galletas. — explicó el niño exageradamente. ¿Saben? Si no estuviera en una situación extraña, pensaría que es adorable. Y eso es demasiado para mí, en serio. No me escondo en un armario y llamo lindo a un niño extraño. Ese no es mi estilo. Pero creo que este niño merece un cumplido de mi parte. De verdad, el chico tiene un cabello castaño cortado a la manzana que está haciendo un buen trabajo enmarcando su rostro bellamente estructurado. Su piel pálida es más hermosa que la mía, lo admito, pero él es sólo un niño, así que no hay competencia allí. Creo que va a ganar por defecto de todos modos. Él tiene unos fascinantes ojos verdes con un deje azulado, también. Traté de mirar más de cerca y me di cuenta de que sus ojos tienen manchas marrones.

 _" Qué combinación más extraña. Pero es hermoso, no obstante. "_

Pero lo que me sorprendió totalmente, son sus prominentes pómulos. Solo vi esos pómulos perfectos una vez, en una enemiga muy conocida.

 _"Vega."_

Escuche una voz en mi cabeza, gruñí de forma inmediata. Pero hablando en serio, nunca pensé que los pómulos prominentes pudieran ser tan entrañables en un niño.

— ¿Maui? — Tori comenzó a calmarse, pero aún permaneciendo dentro del armario junto a mí. La miré y vi su cara enrojecida. Con suerte, no soy la única que piensa que esta situación es tan jodidamente irreal.— Y-yo creo que no te conozco. ¿Quién eres?

El niño la miró con curiosidad.

— Muy gracioso, mami. Tengo hambre y Maui está comiendo las galletas. Todavía no desayunamos. Esto arruinará su apetito. No puedo permitir que eso suceda. Es demasiado peligroso si su apetito está arruinado, ¿verdad? ¡Debes bajar ahora antes de que sea demasiado tarde! ¡Mami! ¡Mamá! —dijo con genuina preocupación por esa o ese tal Maui.

— ¿Maui? — Repetí la pregunta de Vega. Maui es el nombre del personaje que Tori está interpretando en mi obra. Si mi corazonada sobre esta situación es correcta, _"¿por qué Vega nombraría Maui a su hija? " —_ ¿Y a quién demonios llamas mami y mamá? — Pregunté sólo para estar segura.

El niño me miró cómo si hubiera cometido un pecado grave.

— ¡Has dicho una mala palabra, mamá!

— ¡Jade! ¡No maldigas enfrente del niño! — Vega me regañó, provocando que sólo pusíera los ojos en blanco.

 _" De acuerdo, mi primera corazonada fue incorrecta. Tori no es la única que tiene un reclamo con este niño y la tal 'Maui'._ "

— ¿Por qué me llamas mamá? — pregunté, ignorando a Vega.

El niño volvió a poner los ojos en blanco.

— ¡Eres mi mamá, duh! — Soltó cómo si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo.

Me sentí empalmada; _"Sí, mi segunda corazonada era correcta"._

Tori salió del armario e imite su acción, miro al mocoso con ternura.

 _"Y aquí vamos de nuevo con Vega escupe arcoíris"._

— Hey, pequeño. — se arrodilló frente al niño.— ¿Por qué no bajas abajo con tu hermana? Necesito hablar con Jade.

— ¿Quién es Jade? — Le preguntó despistado antes de que su mente hiciera click . — ¡Oh, es mamá!

— Sí ...—Tori se frotó la parte posterior de su cuello, mirándome cautelosamente pero rápidamente desvió su mirada hacia el pequeño.— Tu Mamá.

 _" Al principio, pensé que 'Mamá y mamá' eran la misma persona. Pensé que sólo era Tori. Dios santo, ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? "_

— Está bien, entonces. — dijo el pequeño mocoso sin demasiada discusión mientras salía de la habitación.

Suspire agobiadamente. Crucé mis brazos y encaré a la medio latina que se encontraba en frente mío.

— Vega. — comencé, sintiendo la ira creciendo dentro de mí. — Si esto es una puta broma, juro que te voy a mutilar con mis tijeras.

— Jade, no creo que pueda hacer una broma cómo esta. — murmuró, su tono era un poco ansioso.— Quiero decir, ¿crees que puedo contratar a un niño para que mienta así? Y ni siquiera conozco este lugar. — dijo, mirando alrededor de la habitación una vez más. — Y no sé hacer photoshop, ni siquiera una foto familiar de nosotras en una noche.

 _"Esto es tan jodidamente increible"._

Me senté en la cama, cuando vi que Tori hacía lo mismo. Su camisón estaba desabotonado un poco y no pude evitar darle una mirada o dos. Tori Vega tiene un buen cuerpo; No puedo perder la oportunidad de verlo.Y psh, estamos casadas, ¿verdad?

 _" Mierda. ¡Estamos casadas! ¡Alguien que me mate, por un demonio! "_

Cómo si leyera mi mente, Tori preguntó en un susurro que casi no podía escuchar.

— Entonces... ¿Estamos casadas y tenemos hijos?

— No. Mierda, Vega. — me levanté y la miré.— Aparentemente. Pero esto no puede ser real, ¿Cómo es esto posible?

Quería cortarme la cabeza de tantos enredos que me armaba, de pronto vi un calendario en la cómoda. Lo recogí y leí la fecha.

 _"Estamos adelantadas en diez años...En el futuro."_

— Oh, Dios mío.

Tori me miró cuestionablemente. Dirigió su mirada al calendario que tenía en la mano.

— Dios mío...— Me estaba repitiendo totalmente.

— ¿Cómo sucedió esto? ¡Esto es increíble! — Bufé molesta, lanzando el calendario con fuerza al suelo.

— Tal vez, tal vez estamos soñando. — Ella sugirió y la pellizqué. — ¡Auch! ¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso, Jade?

Sonreí; No puedo evitar sonreír cada vez que siente dolor.

— Lo siento, no pude evitarlo. Pero claramente, no estás soñando, Vega.

Ella resopló e inhaló aire en su mejilla, pensando.

— Jade, ¿qué pasó antes de que te despertaras?

Arrugué las cejas, tratando de recordar lo que sucedió anoche.

—Bueno, cené y me preparé para la cama. Luego, pensé en cuánto te odio y en cómo voy a matarte. — Le sonreí maliciosamente. Sé que lo último no fue verdad.

Ella me miró con miedo y enojo.

— Que te den.

— ¿Por qué Sra. West? — Sonreí seductoramente. — Ya estamos aquí, solas en nuestra habitación. ¿Debería quitarme la ropa ahora? — Pregunté con falsa cortesía. Entonces una almohada voló y me golpeó en la cara. Me reí. Tori estaba sonrojada tan fuerte, es una vista muy sexy.

 _" Espera, ¿vista sexy? ¿Qué diablos? Más bien, cómo una vista espantosa y rídicula._ "

— Cómo sea, Jade. — Se cruzó de brazos y se rió, sin mirarme a los ojos.

Dejé de reír y me puse seria otra vez.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Vega? ¿Qué pasó anoche? O hace 10 años, lo que sea.

Ella me dio una mirada extraña y encogío sus hombros.

— Bueno. — comenzó.— Hice los ensayos para tu obra, después discutimos y luego...

— ¡El deseo! — exclamé interrumpiendola.

— Mierda, mierda. — Tori se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar de un lado a otro por la habitación. Me mareaba pero no la detuve.¡Estamos tratando de descubrir qué estaba pasando!. — Yo...he querido omitir diez años para no volver a verte la cara.

— Sí, luego te despiertas diez años después conmigo en la misma cama. — Le dije con sarcasmo.

— Este no es momento para chistes, Jade. — me miró con severidad. — Y tú deseaste...

— Saltear diez años para verte vivir tu vida cómo un fracaso. — Terminé por ella. Luego, volví a mirar alrededor de la habitación. Estaba increíblemente amueblado con cosas caras y estaba tan modernizado.— Sí, pero no creo que seas un fracaso en lo que sea que hayas hecho. Está habitación prácticamente indica que somos millonarias.

Tori escaneó la habitación de nuevo y suspiró soñadoramente.

— Sí. Parece la suite de luna de miel más cara en el hotel mejor pagado del mundo.

Me reí ante la idea. Luego, caminé hacia la gran ventana y aparté la cortina para ver la vista.Y quedé sin aliento. Cerré las cortinas rápidamente, sí, había una vista más que maravillosa y asombrosa. Esto no puede ser.

Tori curiosa, caminó y se paró a mi lado, volviendo a abrir las cortinas. Quedo pasmada.

— Oh, Dios santo. — musitó, con su boca abierta de par en par.

 _" Esta no puede ser la casa de mis sueños. Esta no puede ser la mansión en la cima de una pequeña colina en Los Ángeles que domina la belleza de la ciudad y de la playa. Esta no puede ser la casa con la que siempre soñe. Esta no puede ser la casa que siempre me prometí que compraría para mi futura familia._ "

— No puedo creerlo. — Susurró Vega. — Estoy parada en la casa más destacada y más cara de Los Ángeles.

 _" No puedo creerlo tampoco._ "

Me reí entre dientes y le sonreí. Sus ojos que estaban llenos de miedo y ansiedad antes, ahora están llenos de emoción. Estoy bastante segura de que mis ojos reflejaron lo mismo.

— Bien. — tragó saliva.— ¿Esto significa que soy tu amiga ahora?

— No. — dije despreocupadamente y la vi fruncir el ceño.— Esto significa que ahora eres mi esposa.

 _" Ese pensamiento es aterrador_ ".

De nuevo. Dios, ¿qué hice para merecer esto?

 ** _xxxxxxx . xxxxxxxx_**

 _ **N / A:** Disculpen que sea corto, así es el capítulo. Por eso he decidido subir dos capítulos por día, aunque nadie lea esto, #momentosad._ _Espero que hayan tenido un gran día y tengan una bonita noche_.

 _Nos vemos en la próxima._

 _— Cami._


	3. Esto es una locura

**_"Esto es una locura"_**

 ** _Jade:_**

Tori y yo bajamos por la escalera gigantesca de nuestro nuevo 'hogar' por primera vez. Me quedé asombrada en todo el camino porqué el interior de la casa era muy elegante. Vega empezo con sus sonrisas y risas cuando pasamos junto a algunas fotos de los niños. No puedo creer nada de esto. Ni siquiera puedo creer que sea lesbiana. Me pregunto cómo salí del armario. Diablos, me pregunto cómo me di cuenta de que era tan gay.

— Entonces. — dijo Vega, deteniendose en la primera puerta que vio en el pasillo.— ¿Crees que esta es la cocina?

— ¿Por qué no abres la maldita puerta para que podamos ver? — le respondí en un gruñido.

Tori frunció el ceño y puso los ojos en blanco.

— Caray, no necesitas gruñirme y ser tan antipática. — Agarró el pomo de la puerta, para luego girarla y abrir la entrada a la sala. Apenas observe el lugar, me di cuenta que no era la cocina en lo absoluto.

— Huh, creo que ese es el armario de los suministros de limpieza. — comenté con una sonrisa. Ella me miró furiosa por ese comentario.— ¿Qué?

— Gracias por señalar lo obvio, West.

— No fue nada. — dije imitando su tono de voz y acento español, riendome entre dientes cuando me miró con advertencia. Pasamos al menos un minuto mirando a través de puertas aleatorias que con suerte nos llevarían a la cocina. Nos detuvimos en la sala de estar y miramos alrededor. Nadie estuvo alli.

 _" Huh, ¿una casa tan grande y sin mucama? ¿Quién demonios mantiene limpio este lugar? "_

Entonces, Tori comenzó a caminar de nuevo y yo la seguí a regañadientes. Oímos voces al otro lado de la casa y nos dirigimos hacia allí.

— Le diré a mamá que te lo comiste. — oí que el niño de antes exclamó a la niña sentada en la mesa rectangular de la cocina. — ¡Mamá! — el mocoso sonrió y miró a la niña. La mocosa dos hizo un puchero y se cruzó de brazos. Y reconoceria ese puchero en cualquier lado, ese es el puchero de Vega.

Hablando de Vega, la miré. Ella parecía estar en shock mientras estudiaba la cara de la niña. Miré al par de mocosos otra vez. Sí, era comprensible que estuviera en estado de shock. ¡La niña se ve exactamente cómo ella! Bueno, excepto por el aspecto juvenil, los ojos verdes y el tono de piel más claro. Pero ella es la hija de Tori, de todas formas. Luego miré al niño sentado al lado de...uh, Maui y luego volví a mirar a la pequeña niña. Se ven casi iguales.Y, creo que comparten la misma edad. Asombroso, deben ser gemelos.

Me pregunto cómo demonios conseguimos el donante de esperma perfecto para mezclar nuestros rasgos y producir dos niños maravillosos. Seguramente espero que no sea uno de nuestros padres, eso sería simplemente extraño.

Sin embargo, la versión más joven de Tori pareció resquebrajarse ante la mirada intensa que le dábamos.

Ella miró culpablemente al suelo.

— ¡Lo siento!

— ¿Huh? — Le pregunté confusa. Eso me devolvió a la situación que tengo frente a mí. Miré a Vega y la vi sonreír, sus ojos aún enfocados en el niño frente a nosotros.

— Tenía hambre y el tarro de las galletas estaba allí. ¡Era cómo gritar mi nombre! ¡Creo que el tarro es malvado, mami! — gritó la mocosa y tuve que contener la risa que se acumulaba dentro de mí. Fue muy adorable.

 _" No puedo creer que realmente esté considerando adorable a una persona. Uf, esta es la segunda vez. "_

Tori lentamente se sentó en el taburete al costado de la niña y le regalo una sonrisa calida. Yo suspire y me senté junto a ella.

— Está bien. — dijo ella.— Así que...soy tu mamá, ¿eh?

Puse los ojos en blanco. Nuestra situación puede ser realmente poco realista en este momento, pero en serio, la niña la acaba de llamar 'mamá' y habiamos acordado que nos salteamos diez años.

— ¿Por qué tienes que preguntar lo obvio, cariño? — Le pregunté sarcástica. Usé 'cariño' para llamarla porque eso es lo que hacen las parejas casadas ¿verdad? Llaman a su esposa / esposo con algunos nombres de mascotas repulsivos. Sólo pensé que tal vez debería actuar cómo tal ya que ya estoy aquí.

Ella me lanzó una mirada que decía 'cállate, estás arruinando el momento'. Sonreí y crucé los brazos sobre la mesa. Los dos niños nos miraron de manera extraña.

—Nunca le dijiste 'cariño' a mami antes, mamá. — habló el mocoso, que aún no sé el nombre. Debo ser una mala madre; No sé el nombre de mi propio hijo. Pero creo que está bien, ya que sólo lo conocí cómo...¿hace 15 minutos?

— Um ...— Tori me miró como pidiendo mi ayuda.

Suspiré. Por supuesto, soy yo quien salvará el día otra vez.

— Solo pensé que sería ah...algo tierno decirle 'cariño'.

El niño asintió entendiendo pero Maui todavía me miraba raro.

— Odias los nombres melosos.

Suspiré derrotada. ¿Esta mocosa tiene mi cerebro o qué?

— Bueno, quería probar algo nuevo.

— No deberías, mamá. — comenzó.— A mami le gusta cuando la llamas 'Vega'. ¿Verdad mamá Tori?

Tori tartamudeó, tropezando con sus palabras al tratar de responder. La miré y silenciosamente le dije que mintiera por los niños.

— Y-yo por supuesto, me encanta cuando me llama por mi apellido. — dijo vacilante.

— ¡Pero ese no es tu apellido, mamá! — le gritó el enano. — Es Vega-West, ¿recuerdas? Me dijiste que sólo usabas 'Vega' cómo tu nombre favorito.

 _" Oh, primero me despierto en un pesadilla con dos mocosos de hijos. Y luego Vega me roba el apellido, ¡Genial! "_

Tori se rió entre dientes y alborotó el cabello del niño.

— Por supuesto que lo sé, bobito. —mintió.— Pero 'Vega' todavía está a la mitad de mi apellido, así que sigue siendo mi apellido, ¿verdad?

El mocoso se encogió de hombros.

—Supongo.

Maui puso mala cara de nuevo.

— Tengo hambre.

— ¡Comiste casi todas las galletas! No puedes tener hambre. — argumentó el niño molesto.

Maui le sacó la lengua y lo miró enojada.

— ¡Solo comí dos, Trent! ¡Aún tengo hambre!

Sonreí y miré a Vega. Ella me dio una mirada extraña y articuló un '¿Qué?' Le di una sonrisa burlona y le susurré un 'Más tarde te lo diré'.

— Uhmm ... Maui. — exclamó Tori alegremente. _"Tal vez ella era la única que recordaba el nombre de nuestros hijos." —_ ¿Por qué tú y tu hermano no se preparan para la escuela?

— Es sábado, mami.

— Oh. — murmuró Vega apenada.

Me reí ganando otra mirada de Tori. Con eso, suspiré y me puse de pie.

— Ustedes dos... — dije apuntando a los mellizos. — Vayan a ver un poco de televisión mientras nosotras les preparamos el desayuno, ¿si?

Trent y Maui sonrieron, para luego salir corriendo de la cocina. Caminé hacia la nevera para ver qué podía cocinar.

Vi algunos huevos, bastante tocino y un poco de mezcla para panqueques.

— ¡Oye, Vega! Ayúdame a cocinar algunos panqueques, ¿quieres?

La escuché refunfuñar algo mientras comenzaba a cocinar el tocino. Sonreí cuando escuché el sonido chisporroteante del mismo. Me encanta cocinar, es cómo mi placer culpable. Pero, sólo cocino para mí cuando estoy sola en casa. Nunca cociné para nadie, hasta ahora.

— Nunca supe que podías cocinar. — dijo Tori mientras comenzaba a sacar los demás ingredientes. Cocinamos juntas, pero cómo la cocina y la sala son grandes, aún podemos movernos libremente para hacer todo.

Paseé por la cocina buscando el gabinete adecuado con los platos y los utensilios. Deje salir un 'Ah-ha!' cuando finalmente vi el correcto. Agarré tres platos, dos para el tocino y el huevo, y uno para los panqueques de Tori. Se lo di a ella mientras le daba una mirada dura.

— Sí, es lo bueno de estar sola la mayoría del tiempo en la casa. — le dije cortante, respondiendo a su pregunta anterior.

— Yo nunca he sido buena en la cocina. — sonrió mientras volteaba el panqueque a la perfección.

— Cómo digas. —Dije en tono sarcástico, mientras colocaba cuatro tiras de tocino en el plato y comenzaba a cocinar el huevo.— ¿Cómo te gustan los huevos?

— Um, revueltos, supongo. — Respondió sin mirarme, aún cocinando los panqueques.

— Está bien, entonces. — comenté, preparando el huevo revuelto.

El silencio pasó entre nosotras y unos diez minutos más tarde, ya habíamos terminado con todo. Ella sonrió mientras miraba la pila de panqueques que hizo. Si me permitiera pensar en un cumplido para ella, diría que lo hizo bien.

 _" Psh_ , _sólo son panqueques ¿Para que darle un cumplido por eso?_

— ¿Por qué no llamas a los gemelos? Digo, mientras preparo un poco de café. — Dijo sonriente.

 _" Guau, y ahora me va a preparar un café cómo lo hacen las parejas casadas. Mierda, esta no soy yo. "_

Sin embargo, ella sonrió y cómo me gustaría darle aunque sea un 'Gracias'...Demonios, West. Concentraté y deja de decir idioteces.

— Sí, claro. Yo puedo preparar café sola, tú no me dices que hacer.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y suspiro.

— Ok, ¿qué me estabas por decir antes?

— Oh. — Solté en una mueca, escudriñando mis ojos en la cocina, tratando de encontrar una cafetera.— Uh ... me acabo de dar cuenta que llamamos a nuestro hijo Trent y a nuestra hija Maui. — Esto se puso incómodo. La miré para verla fruncir el ceño confundida también.

— Sí. —murmuró.— Son realmente adorables y todo eso, pero nunca pensé que iba a nombrar a nuestros hijos cómo los personajes de tu obra en la que "actue mal".

Sonreí; Me alegro de que ella recordara que no actuó muy convincente en mi obra. ¡La obra en la que ni siquiera vimos el estreno porqué nos volvimos locas diez años antes de que siquiera la viéramos! Mierda.

— No digas 'nuestros hijos', Vega. — gruñí.— Es sólo que no está bien, es algo muy enfermo de decir para mí.

Ella suspiró y negó con la cabeza cómo si hubiera hecho algo para decepcionarla.

— Técnicamente, son nuestros gemelos, Jade. Te guste o no, son nuestros hijos.

— Lo que sea. — murmuré. Me olvidé del café. Me mordí el labio. Agarré una taza del mostrador y la coloqué debajo de la pequeña abertura de la cafetera. Ahora, cómo hacer que funcione. Suspiré. Esta cafetera está tan modernizada que no sé cómo operarla. Escuché que Tori se rió entre dientes detrás de mí y la fulminé con la mirada. — ¡No te rías de mí!

— ¡Lo siento! Es sólo que Jade West "La amante del café" no sabe cómo operar una cafetera.

Solté un bufido.

— Vega. — le advertí. Ella no dejó de reír. Luego volví a mirar la máquina. Estúpida máquina, ¿por qué tiene que tener cien botones diferentes?— Te estás divirtiendo mucho, ¿no?—Dije amargamente.

Ella dejo notar una sonrisa llena de diversión en su rostro.

— Tal vez.

La miré una vez más, apreté la mandibula y me acerque a ella con pasos decididos.

— ¿Sabes qué? Mejor prepará tú el café, apuesto a que tampoco puedes manejar la maldita cafetera.

Ella me sonrió y arqueó su ceja perfectamente formada.

— ¿Qué pasa si puedo?

— Psh, Vega. Lo dudo.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco y avanzó hacia la máquina. Ella arrugó las cejas en concentración mientras estudiaba la máquina. Solté una risita y eso la hizo volverse para mirarme.

— Bueno, no te quedes ahí parada, West. Ve a buscar a los niños.

— Tú no me das ordenes, Vega. — dije con indiferencia. Pero al rato salí de la cocina para buscar a los niños.

 _" ¿Con que nadie te da ordenes, eh? "_

Se burlo una voz en mi cabeza y solté un gruñido de frustración mientras caminaba, pisando fuerte hacia la sala de estar, dónde podía escuchar el sonido de la televisión prendida. Seguro en un canal de dibujos animados, supongo.

Y de pronto un pensamiento me vino a la mente: _¿Cómo diablos termine casandome con Vega?_

 ** _xxxxx . xxxxxxx_**

 ** _N / A:_** _Mil perdones por tardar, me encontraba durmiendo cómo toda una floja. Pero aquí el capítulo y gracias por los comentarios, me animan más. No tengo escuela, estoy en reposo un año entero. Así que me queda mucho Jori para darles._

 _Tengan una bonita noche, linduras._

 _— Cami._


	4. Algo anda mal

**_"Algo anda mal"_**

 ** _Jade:_**

Parece que no puedo encontrar mi camino en la sala de estar. ¿Había dicho que esta casa es muy grande? Es cómo un laberinto. No puedo recordar en qué pasillo estaba y dónde ir sin perderme. Es gracioso, hace sólo unos minutos estaba en la sala de estar.

Doblé a la derecha en un pasillo que parece ser el origen del sonido del televisor. Tal vez la casa parece tan grande porque es la primera vez que estoy aquí. Y estoy tan perdida en mi propio hogar. Me reí de ese pensamiento estúpido. Lo que sea, no me importa.

Reduje la velocidad cuando vi una larga mesa con imágenes. Me tomé el tiempo de mirar cada una de ellas. Una era una imagen de toda la pandilla. Otra de la graduación, supuse, ya que el fondo tiene un "lote de felicitaciones 2013". Me encogí de hombros. Otra era una foto de Vega y yo tomadas de la mano y sonriendo a la cámara. Parecíamos felices. Parecía que se tomó hace unos años, cómo cuando todavía estábamos en la escuela secundaria. Espera, pero todavía estoy en la escuela secundaria. Oh si. Yo estaba en la escuela secundaria hace diez años. Está bien, eso de viajar por el tiempo me está haciendo doler la cabeza. De todos modos, pasé a la siguiente foto. Era de un concierto y Tori era la que estaba en el centro del escenario, cantando con los ojos cerrados. No hay nada malo en la fotografía. Puedes ver su pasión en la música simplemente mirando la foto. Supongo que esa foto fue tomada en su primer concierto.

 _" Huh, entonces Tori Vega se convirtió en una estrella pop. ¿Y yo me casé con una estrellita pop? Alguien arranqueme los ojos. "_

Algunas imágenes incluyen sólo a algunos de nuestros amigos, no a todos. Algo muy extraño, lo sé.

En la mayoría sólo estaba Andre con nosotras y en otras no. Y la otra docena de fotos tiene a la familia de Vega. Supuse que incluso en el futuro, mis padres no se preocupaban por mí.

Había toneladas de fotos de los niños. Sonreí ante eso.Todavía no puedo creer que esos mocosos de rasgos perfectos sean míos. Supuse que casarse con Vega también tiene sus ventajas. Pero luego, algo llamó mi atención. Es una imagen al final de la mesa. La agarré entre mis manos y tracé mi dedo en el marco sin rastro de polvo. Estabamos yo y Vega en lo que parece una habitación de hospital. Y lo que más me sorprendió es que yo era la que estaba en la camilla, sosteniendo un manojo de mantas rosadas en mi mano.Tori estaba a mi lado en la cama, con su usual sonrisa soleada. Ella estaba sosteniendo un bebé envuelto en una manta azul entre sus brazos. Yo fui quien los cargó durante nueve meses enteros. Sonreí ante eso.

 _" Entonces, ¿significa que si alguna vez presento un divorcio y deseo la custodia total, puedo ganar fácilmente? De acuerdo, eso es notorio. "_

Pero algo me parecio curioso; ¿Por qué había un Sinjin en el fondo sonriendo cómo un puto maníaco?

Necesito contarle a Vega sobre esto.

 ** _xxxxxxx . xxxxxxx_**

—¿Dónde está tu hermano? — Le pregunté a Maui cuando la vi sola en el sofá, con los ojos pegados a la televisión. ¡Finalmente encontré la sala de estar! Gracias a Dios.

— Mamá lo llamó — respondió sin levantar la vista para mirarme.

— ¿Huh? Pero, no lo vi cuando pasaba por ahí.

Maui me miró y frunció el ceño.

— Trent usó el otro pasillo. — dijo mientras señalaba a su derecha. Oh sí, ahí fue dónde entramos Tori y yo cuando estábamos buscando la cocina. Supuse que esta casa es un laberinto.

— Oh. — fruncí el ceño y me senté junto a ella. Ella inmediatamente se acurrucó contra mí. Sonreí cuando recorde que ella era mi hija.

— ¿Todavía no vamos a desayunar, mamá?

Suspiré.

— Sí, cinco minutos más. —le dije.— Caminé durante diez minutos sólo para encontrar esta sala de M...Maldición. Necesito sentarme. — Gracias a Dios que no dije la palabra 'Mierda'.

Maui me miró con una mirada de '¿estás loca?'

— ¿Por qué necesitabas encontrar la sala de estar, mamá?

— Bueno. — Bien, ¿cómo puedo decirle a una niña que viajé en el futuro y que no sé cómo es mi propia casa?— Creo que no estoy en mis cinco sentidos en este momento. ¡Oye! ¿Qué estás viendo? — Eso fue un buen salvamento, Jade. Cambiando el tema así para que la niña se olvide de la locura de su madre.

Y en ese momento, la cara de Vega apareció en el TV 90" en frente de nosotras. Bubblegum música pop le hacía preguntas tipo entrevista través de los altavoces.

De pronto apareció un vídeo musical de Vega, y preste atención al escucharla cantar. Si que tiene una voz hermosa. Sí, bueno, yo soy aún mejor. Vi todo el video musical y tuve una sensación dentro de mí que no pude entender cuando vi a Vega bailar y cantar en la pantalla. Se ve tan hermosa.

 _" Quizás es envidia. Sí, probablemente es envidia y nada más. Se ve muy feliz haciendo su sueño y ... Ni siquiera sé cuál es mi trabajo. ¿Cuál es mi trabajo?_ "

— Ella es genial ¿No es así, mamá? — Los ojos verdes, casi idénticos a los míos, me miraron fijamente.— ¡Quiero ser cómo mamá cuando sea grande!

— Eso estará bien. — dije. Ella frunció el ceño cómo si esperara que dijera algo más.— Estoy segura de que también serás una gran cantante.

Acaricie su mejilla y me sonrió, la misma sonrisa que Vega le da a las personas estúpidas que la felicitan por su talento. Puede que este exagerando, pero ella se parece ridículamente a Tori. Y eso me hizo pensar en la imagen que vi en el pasillo.

— Solo desearía poder tener más tiempo con mamá ...

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Tori Vega no le da suficiente tiempo a sus hijos? ¿Qué le pasa al mundo?

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella suspiró e hizo un puchero mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

— Es solo que ... mamá siempre está ocupada con sus giras, y Trent y yo no podemos ir porque tenemos escuela y apesta ya que siempre echo de menos a mami.

La abracé más contra mi cuerpo y suspiré. Sé de dónde viene esto. Y, por primera vez, no sé qué decir ni qué hacer para que desaparezca esa mueca triste. Quiero decir, si tuviera de frente a Vega y no a esta niña, lanzaría un insulto ahora mismo y haría que su triste mueca desaparecíera completamente de su rostro. No puedo hacerle eso a esta niña, no es Vega.

— Vamos, creo que mamá ya nos quiere en la cocina. — me puse de pie y esperé por ella. Cómo todavía no conozco los caminos en este laberinto, necesito que Maui me guíe hacia la cocina.

 ** _xxxxxxx . xxxxxx_**

Me reí entre dientes cuando entramos a la cocina. Trent estaba sentado en un taburete alto y se encontraba hurgando la cafetera. Tori estaba escuchando atentamente lo que estaba diciendo.

— No pudiste entenderlo tampoco, ¿eh?— Sonreí con aire de suficiencia cuando llegué detrás de ella.

Tori se encogió de hombros.

— Okaaay. Tenías razón, ¿feliz?

Por lo general, este es el momento adecuado para pelear con ella, pero dado que me di cuenta que los niños están aquí (y este chiste futuro me está dando hambre) lo deje ir.

— Y esto lo hace funcionar. — Trent apretó un botón pequeño y vi como Tori lo miraba con asombro. Me reí de eso.

— Está bien, vamos. — lo ayudé a bajar del taburete alto que estaba sentado para poder correr hacia la mesa dónde su hermana ya se encontraba sentada. — Tengo que mostrarte algo. — le murmuré a Vega en el oído cuando noté que los niños estaban distraidos.

— ¿Sí?. — Tori preguntó. — Puede esperar. Vayamos a desayunar primero. — me dio mi café y tomé un sorbo de forma inmediata.

— Negro con dos de azúcar, ¿verdad? — le pregunté curiosa y ella asintio en señal de afirmación. Sonreí en modo de aprobación.

Nos sentamos frente a los niños mientras Tori y yo preparamos sus platos con comida. Llené sus vasos con leche mientras comenzaban a comer.

— No tengo hambre. — Maui chilló y me reí entre dientes. Tomó otro bocado de su panqueque y chilló de nuevo.

— Eso es porque te comiste todas las galletas. — murmuró Trent. — Ahora tu apetito está arruinado, mira. Ahora vas a morir porque no te detuviste cuando te lo dije.

— ¡Solo comí dos, Trent! — Maui lo fulminó con la mirada pero él siguió comiendo. Sonreí ante la escena frente a mí. Estos si son mis hijos.

— La jarra está vacía— dijo Trent arqueando su pequeña ceja para interrogar a su hermana.

— ¡No, no es verdad! — dijo entre gritos la niña, casi llorando.

— Oígan, oígan. ¿Sus padres nunca les dijeron que es grosero discutir en la mesa? — Tori les preguntó a los niños. Aunque fruncí el ceño a su pregunta.

— Pero ...— Maui miró a Trent, antes de seguir hablando. — Ustedes son nuestras madres.

Vega palideció ante eso y le envié una sonrisa. Ella me miró y luego miró a los gemelos.

— HeI-um ... sí. ¿No es cierto? — Dijo ella señalandome para luego señalarse a sí misma. — ¿Alguna vez les dije a ustedes dos que es grosero gritar cuando están enfrente de la comida?

—Yo ...—Trent me miró y dijo. — Sí, lo hiciste.

— Lo siento mami. — murmuró Maui.

Tori suspiró.

— Sí, está bien. Solo por favor, no griten más. Le están dando un dolor de cabeza a mamá.—Se frotó la frente con la palma de la mano y suspiró de nuevo. Oh, eso fue un cambio de humor repentino.

— Bien, pero lo sentimos mami. — dijo Trent mientras miraba hacia arriba y le daba a Tori una mirada que podía poner celoso hasta a un cachorro.

Maui le dio a Tori una mirada idéntica y murmuró sus disculpas también. Sonreí al verlo. Tori suspiró y sonrió también.

— Está bien, niños. ¿Cómo puedo estar enojada si los dos son tan adorables?

Ambos gemelos sonrieron y continuaron comiendo. Puse los ojos en blanco cuando Maui me dio su tira de tocino y huevo. Supuse que iba a comer eso también.

— ¡Estoy emocionada por nuestra noche de campamento! — Maui chilló de emoción y Trent asintió con la cabeza mientras masticaba.

Tori y yo nos miramos la una a la otra confundidas.

— ¿Qué es una noche de campamento? — Pregunté y cómo esperaba, los gemelos me dieron otra mirada extraña cómo si estuviera loca.

— Mamá, ¿estás bien? — Maui dijo en un tono que me pareció gracioso. Ella lo dijo como si fuera un bebé. De acuerdo, sonreí un poco más por eso.

— Pero en serio, ¿qué es eso del campamento? — Tori preguntó tan despistada cómo yo.

— Uhhhh. — Trent miró a Maui y creo que él simplemente le envió un mensaje con su cosa de telepatía de gemelos. Luego comenzó a explicar.— Eso es lo que hacemos cuando estás en casa después de tus giras, mamá.

— Acampamos en el patio trasero. — explicó Maui.— Dormimos en la carpa y nadamos y comemos sandwichs.

— Cantamos y contamos historias de fantasmas. Y luego dormimos después de decirnos buenas noches y nos damos los besos de buenas noches. — dijo Trent. — Nos divertimos mucho juntos.

— ¿Cómo pueden olvidar eso? — Maui preguntó como si lastimáramos sus sentimientos. — Siempre lo hacemos cómo familia.

— ¿No lo haremos esta noche? — Preguntó Trent con la misma voz hiriente.

— Yo ...— Vega me miró y luego a los niños. — Por supuesto que lo haremos, cariño.

— Sí. — intervine. No puedo ver sus caras hirientes y dolorosas. Me di una patada mentalmente por ablandarme. Ugh. — Quiero decir, mamá y yo sólo queríamos asegurarnos de que ... eso.

— Que ustedes dos sepan lo que haremos esta noche. — mintió Tori. — Para que lo sepan, para que estemos seguras de que ... la esencia de nuestra noche de campamento familiar todavía está en tus mentes y corazones. — Ella dijo eso con su voz alegre habitual y no puedo evitar poner los ojos en blanco ante eso. Fue muy cursi. Típico de Vega.

— ¿Qué es ensensa? — Trent preguntó.

Le sonreí al niño tonto, para luego responderle lo obvio.

— Es 'esencia' cariño. Eso significa importancia o ... verdadero significado.

— ¡Oh! — él sonrió descaradamente.— ¡Está bien! ¡Si, tenemos la esencia de nuestra noche de campamento! ¡Ahora vamos a unirnos!

— ¡Sí! — Exclamó Maui. — ¡Debido a que echamos tanto de menos a mamá, necesitamos volver a unirnos como familia! ¡Es por eso que siempre lo hacemos cuando mamá está ausente!

Asentí con la cabeza en acuerdo, viendo cómo Tori quedo algo perdida en la situación.

— Muy bien, niños. Ahora hagan lo que necesiten hacer, Jade y yo limpiaremos la mesa.

— ¿Quién es Jade? — Maui le preguntó a su hermano.— ¡Oh, es mamá!

Escuché a Tori soltar una risita a mi lado mientras los dos mocosos salían de la cocina para hacer Dios sabe qué. Probablemente, sólo mirarán más televisión o algo así. Volteé para ver a Vega aún riendo y la fulmine con la mirada.

— Es la misma pregunta que Trent hizo antes. — se encogió de hombros. — Supongo que nuestros hijos no nos conocen por nuestro primer nombre, no me culpes.

— Lo sé. — dije mientras sonreía con la rabia contenida. Miré el pasillo por dónde salieron.— Tenemos niños adorables.

Tori sonrió ante mis palabras.

— Sí. Hicimos un trabajo bastante bueno. Tenemos dos hijos increíbles.

Eso solo me recordó algo.

— Vega, extiende tu muñeca.

Tori me lanzó una mirada divertida.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Me vas a arrastrar al armario del conserje de HA?

— ¡Eso es estúpido! Solo extiende tu muñeca. — Gruñí y ella suspiró pero hizo lo que le dije. Agarré su muñeca y la arrastré hasta el pasillo dónde estaba la mesa con las fotos.

Escuché un jadeo detrás de mí y solté su muñeca. La miré mientras miraba cada imagen. Hay un brillo feliz en sus ojos.

— ¿Es este mi futuro? — Preguntó Tori mientras señalaba su foto de concierto.

— Bueno, si estuvieras prestando atención a tus hijos antes, lo sabrías. Dijeron que acababas de llegar de la gira, ¿no?

Tori puso los ojos en blanco por mi franqueza, pero el brillo en sus ojos no desapareció. Ella continuó mirando las imágenes y frunció el ceño ligeramente. Tristemente, no puedo leer su mente. Pero ella continuó de todos modos hasta que llegó a la imagen que quería que ella viera. Ella agarró la imagen cómo lo hice hace un tiempo y la miró con asombro.

— Jade. — tartamudeo.— Tú, tú, yo ...

Me reí.

— No lo esperaba tampoco, Vega.

Ella sonrió.

— Llevaste dos hermosos hijos por nueve meses. Nunca pensé que ...

— Yo también. — le sonreí y me encogí de hombros.— Mira el fondo, sin embargo. — Caminé hacia ella y le señalé al nerd en el marco.

— ¡¿Es ese Sinjin ?! — Ella estaba desconcertada.— ¿Por qué diablos está él en la foto vistiendo el atuendo de un doctor?

— No tengo ni idea, Vega.

— Pero oye. — su voz de sorpresa cambió.— ¿Ves ... algo diferente en esta imagen?"

— ¿Huh? — Miré la colección de imágenes de nuevo.

— Um ... Cat y Beck no están en ninguna imagen. Es decir, hay una. Pero es de la escuela secundaria, creo.

Volví a mirar su rostro preocupado. Fruncí el ceño.

 _Algo no está bien._

 ** _xxxxxxxx . xxxxxxxx_**

 _ **N /A:** Regrese, aquí nuevo capítulo. ¿Por qué Beck y Cat no están en la colección de fotos? Algo anda muy mal, ¿no creen?_

 _Bien, criaturitas del señor._

 _Nos leemos mañana, duerman bien o amanezcan bien._

 _— Cami._


	5. No voy a casarme con Vega

**_"No me casare con Vega"_**

 ** _Jade:_**

 _Las pequeñas cosas que haces hoy pueden dar pequeños revolcones en tu futuro, las cosas podrían cambiar drásticamente. Así que elige la mejor decisión ahora y te lo prometo, no te arrepentirás en el futuro._

— ¡Maldita carpa! — Maldije mientras trataba de conectar un poste corto a otro en el patio trasero, tratando de preparar la gran carpa transparente para la noche de campamento, no estoy de acuerdo con esto, pero los gemelos insistieron en que arregle la carpa incluso si solo son las 2:00 de la tarde. Vamos a usarlo esta noche, ¿por qué tengo que prepararlo horas antes de que salga la luna?

Tori estaba arriba, ayudándolos a cambiar su traje de baño porque quieren bañarse temprano.

— ¡Maldición! — Tiré el poste en el montón de materiales de la tienda y agarré el manual de instrucciones una vez más, Lo leí, volví a leer y probé por centésima vez para hacer la tienda. — Esto es frustrante. — me dije. Obtuve el polo correcto para conectarlo con el poste pequeño.

Sentí que estoy en el camino correcto, ya que puedo ver la carpa formándose de a poco. Después de unos minutos, tenía lista la carpa.

— ¡BALA DE CAÑÓN!— Oí una pequeña voz y un chapoteo detrás de mí. Rápidamente volteé para ver a Trent en el agua con una gran sonrisa en su rostro.

— ¡Trent! — Tori lo llamó. — ¡Aún no tienes bloqueador solar!— Y santa mierda, Tori Vega tiene un buen cuerpo y más usando ese pequeño bikini blanco que hacía que su piel bronceada resplandezca más. Es posible que su pecho no sea más abundante que el de mis bebés, pero puedo decir que cualquier hombre que los haya agarrado estará más que satisfecho. Y sus curvas. Mierda. No era tan curvilínea la última vez que la vi en su bañador. Y sus largas piernas bronceadas ...Maldición, me pregunto cómo se sentirán cuando estén envueltas en mi ...

 _" ¿Qué mierda, Jade? Esta es Tori Vega por el amor de Dos. ¿La visitaste en serio? Ella es Vega y ella es una estrellita del pop ridícula , ¡recuerda! Y tú la odias. ¡No complementes su sexy figura en tu cabeza! "_

Pero maldita sea

Tengo que decirlo, soy una esposa orgullosa.

Me reí ante la loca idea, todavía no puedo creer que tenga una esposa. De hecho, estaba planeando tener un marido, no una esposa. Y no esperaba que mi compañero en la vida sea Tori Vega.

— Pero mami. — el quejido de Trent me sacó de mis pensamientos.— Sunblock es para chicas.

— No, no lo es. — argumentó Tori. La vi colocar dos toallas en una de las tumbonas y se sentó. Le Hizo un gesto a Maui para que se acercara y le aplicó bloqueador. — Simplemente no quiero que tengas la piel quemada por el sol, cariño. Ven aquí.

— Peeeeero.— se quejó Trent. Se acercó al borde de la piscina donde Tori estaba algo cerca. — No me quemo por el sol. — Hizo un puchero.

— Sí, lo haces. — dijo Maui.

— Tienes que sentarte durante 3 minutos, Maui. Deja que la loción se hunda. — Tori dijo y Maui sonrió y se sentó junto a ella.

— Yo ... yo no. — Trent hizo un puchero.

Caminé alrededor de la piscina para acercarme a ellos. Tori me miró suplicante.

— Jade, por favor, dile a tu hijo que necesita bloqueador solar para que el sol no le queme la piel.

Me reí.

— Oh, ¿ahora solo es mi hijo?— Tori me lanzó una mirada asesina. Me senté cerca de ella, al lado de Maui. No me siento cómoda con la cercanía, pero esto es para los niños. No puede seguir diciéndome 'Jade' sabiendo que no es típico de una pareja casada. — Ya ves, Vega. Decidimos actuar cómo una pareja por el bien de los niños. No podemos permitirnos que hagan preguntas y cagarla así. ¿Lo recuerdas? — Le susurré bajo.

— ¿Qué? — Tori chilló. — ¡No voy a pretender estar enamorada de ti, West! —lanzó un gritito inaudible para los niños, pero no para mis oídos.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Tori, sólo hazlo por ellos.

— Bueno ...

— Mis padres siempre pelean y se tratan cómo extraños. — comencé a decir en un murmuro, asegurándome de no tener ninguna emoción en mi voz. — Y cómo base de la experiencia, no es una buena sensación para los niños pequeños.

— Yo - lo siento por ...

— No lo hagas. — la interrumpí. — Entonces, ¿en qué quedamos?

— Bueno, somos buenas actrices.

— Corrección. Soy una gran actriz, Vega. — dije cortante, sólo para hacer las cosas un poco normales. — Entonces, pretende que es una clase de improvisación. Tenemos un proyecto asociado, en el que tenemos que actuar cómo una pareja casada.

— Pero esto es la vida real.

— Dudo que esto sea real, Vega.

— Está bien. — dijo, suspirando y mirándome con confianza.— Bien, por el bien de los niños.

— Trent. — comencé. — No te verás bien en rojo, cariño. Escucha a tu madre.

Trent hizo un puchero mucho más largo y le di una mirada de advertencia. Él comenzó a salir de la piscina lo más rápido que pudo. Vega me dio las gracias en voz baja y le aplicó loción al niño.

— ¿Por qué no cambias tu bañador, Jade? — Tori me preguntó mientras extendía la loción en la espalda de Trent. — Así podríamos ir todos a nadar.

— Sí, lo haré. — me puse de pie y subí las escaleras para cambiarme.

Encontré un bikini negro en el armario dónde nos escondimos antes. Debe ser mío, ya que me queda perfectamente. Cuando volví al patio trasero, vi a Trent y Maui jugando y nadando. Tori estaba leyendo un libro y descansando en el sillón en el que estaba antes. Me senté en el otro al lado de ella. Vi cómo Trent y Maui tenían una carrera de natación. Estos niños son buenos nadadores para su edad. Me pregunto si fue Tori quién sugirió que los niños tomaran clases de natación.

Sentí que alguien me miraba fijamente. Sé que es Vega, por supuesto, así que la miré discretamente. Y sí, siguió mirando y me dio una mirada de agradecimiento. Sonreí, al menos me quite un peso de encima.

— Deja de mirarme, Vega. O te clavare mis tijeras en tus preciadas pupilas. — le dije, en broma, por supuesto. Quiero comenzar una pelea con ella, lo necesito. Ella me da una mirada temerosa, directamente vuelve su vista al libro, sosteniendolo en frente a ella otra vez, fingiendo leer.

— Y-yo no te estoy mirando.

— Whoa, Vega, puedes ser una buena actriz, pero eres terrible mintiendo.

Tori me miró con cara petulante, colocando el libro sobre la mesa entre nosotras.

— Dijiste que soy una buena actriz.

 _"Oh mierda"_ , mentalmente me regañé. No quise decir eso. Admiro sus habilidades de actuación, sí. Pero vivo para insultar a Tori Vega. Y la odio.

— Sí, sólo estoy actuando. Toda esta situación es estúpida. No tengo ganas de insultarte.

— Caramba. — comenzó, diciendo sarcásticamente. — No sé qué decir, West. Gracias.

— Deja de ser sarcástica, Vega. No te conviene. — Volví mi mirada de ella hacia los niños. El silencio era pesado a nuestro alrededor. Escuché un suspiro de ella, pero no la miré.

— ¿Crees que volveremos a nuestras viejas vidas? — Su voz preocupada llegó a mis oídos.

— No lo sé, Vega. — Le respondí honestamente. —Realmente no lo sé.

La risa de los gemelos llenó el sonido del agua, salpicando a su alrededor, me hizo preguntarme el nivel de felicidad pura en esos dos.

Literalmente ayer, si alguien me hubiera dicho que que me casaría con Tori Vega y tendría dos hijos, terminará con la nariz rota. Pero en este momento, no puedo evitar sentir que todo esto es real y tan ... Surrealista. Esa es una palabra mejor para describir nuestra situación, sin embargo.

Pero sinceramente, estoy agradecida de que esto haya sucedido. Al menos ahora, ya no estaré preocupada por mi futuro. Soy millonaria con dos hermosos hijos. Sin embargo, sólo necesita un pequeño ajuste. Si vuelvo a mi vida anterior, me aseguraré de no casarme con Tori Vega.

 ** _xxxxx . xxxxx_**

 _ **N / A:** ¡Perdón! De verdad, estoy con una gripe que me mata y por eso me ausente y los problemas de Wi-fi también, pero he regresado, prometo mañana recompensarles con una pequeña maratón. Sin más, tengan una hermosa noche._

 _— Cami._


	6. Incómodo

**_"Incómodo"_**

 ** _Tori:_**

 _Cuando se le asigna un papel a alguien, debe asumir ese papel y ser la persona para representar el papel de manera impecable._

 ** _xxxxxx . xxxxxx_**

La risa llenó el patio trasero mientras los niños nadaban alrededor de la piscina, jugando su propio pequeño juego.

— ¡No, Trent!

Sonreí y me mordí el labio cuando vi que Trent nadaba más rápido hacia su hermana para hacerle cosquillas.Suspiré.

 _" ¿Es esta mi vida? Estoy viviendo en una casa fantástica, probablemente y asquerosamente rica. Y también estoy viviendo mi sueño. Maldita sea_. _Y estoy casada con Jade. Y tengo dos hermosos hijos. No me importa casarme con una chica. De hecho, me veo casandome con una porqué soy bisexual. Salí con mis amigos hace tiempo. Byeno, en el presente de todos modos. Pero ... ¿Jade West? Demasiado increíble. ¿Cómo demonios ocurrio eso? "_

Negué con la cabeza mirando el libro que estaba leyendo y suspire. Esto es demasiado increíble, pero yo sí lo creo. Guau, paradoja. Y estoy agradecida por el giro de los acontecimientos. Realmente lo estoy. ¡Pero es demasiado irreal!

— ¡Mamá! — Maui gritó, deteniéndome de mi tren de pensamientos. — ¡Ven a nadar con nosotros por favor!

— Sí, mamá, por favor! — Trent suplicó.

Sonreí de oreja a oreja. Con estos dos ángeles, sentí la sensación protectora de una madre. Cuando los vi por primera vez, me enamoré de los dos de inmediato. Ellos son mis hijos ¿verdad? Por lo tanto, es comprensible que me sienta así, supongo.

Tengo curiosidad. ¿Quién podría ser el donante de esperma para dos niños perfectos? Espero que no sea Sinjin. Me estremecí ante la idea. Pero viendo las características mixtas que Jade y yo tenemos en ellos, supongo que es un pariente mío.

Me levanté y me zambullí en la piscina.Trent y Maui inmediatamente nadaron hacia mí y me abrazaron juguetonamente. Comenzamos a nadar y jugar. Me estaban contando historias sobre la escuela y esas cosas. Me di cuenta de que esas deben ser las cosas que me perdí cuando estaba de gira. Así que escuché cuidadosamente, dando mis opiniones en algunas y tratando de no reírme cuando intentaban hablar en serio.

— ¿Se están divirtiendo sin mí?

— ¡Mamá! — Me giré para ver a Jade en bikini junto a la repisa de la piscina. Mis ojos al instante desviaron su mirada sobre su escote. Maldita sea, esta es la segunda vez que la estoy revisando. Pero sus senos, son como imanes y mis ojos fueron atraídos por el metal. Son hermosos. Ella también es muy femenina. Su cuerpo es tan perfecto que no puedo evitar darle otra exploración. Su cuerpo está seriamente esculpido por una diosa.

Jade se aclara la garganta.

— Tengo los ojos aquí, Vega.

Levanté la vista para ver sus chispeantes ojos verde azulados y una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Esperen, ¿Cuándo Jade nadó tan cerca de mí? ¿Estoy tan despistada cómo para no darme cuenta de que ella nadó más cerca? Oh, mierda.

— Y-y no estoy mirando...

— ¡Oh! — Jade resopló con enojo. — Tus ojos estaban pegados a mis senos. No pretendas que no los vi. Ni siquiera te diste cuenta de que me había acercado. — Su sonrisa es tan irritante. Haría cualquier cosa para borrar esa sonrisa.

Le salpique un poco de agua y ella frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué demonios, Vega? — Ella siseó y comenzamos a tener una pelea de salpicaduras de agua. Escuché risitas de Trent y Maui cuando también se unieron.— ¡Ahora todos estan en mi contra!

Di un grito ahogado cuando una gran cantidad de agua golpeó mi cara. Ni siquiera podía responder porque estaba demasiado ocupada escuchándome a mí misma. Tanto los gemelos cómo Jade se estaban riendo de mí y sonreí. Me di cuenta de que esta era la primera vez que oía a Jade reír de verdad porque se estaba divirtiendo.

— ¡Paren! — Grite cerrando los ojos para que el agua no entrara por ellos.

— ¡De ninguna manera! ¡Esto es demasiado divertido! — Dijo Trent mientras salpicaba continuamente el agua. Traté de esquivarlo hundiéndome en el agua y nadando lejos. Pero alguien me agarró el tobillo y me empujó hacia atrás. Entonces la persona me sostuvo por la cintura. Jade. Ella todavía conservaba la sonrisa juguetona. Pero lo que me tomó por sorpresa fue la forma en la que me abrazó cerca de ella. Realmente no tengo un lugar para poner mis manos, así que las apoyé sobre sus hombros.

Puedo escuchar una risa detrás de mí y miré por sobre el hombro de Jade para ver a Trent y Maui riendo. Luego se alejaron nadando hacia sus juguetes de la piscina, ¿tal vez para ir a jugar?

— ¿Por qué tan incómoda, Vega? — Los ojos verdes de Jade tenían un brillo maligno. — ¿Te hago sentir incómoda? — dijo con una voz ronca que realmente me hizo sentir incómoda.

— No. — traté de liberarme de su agarre, pero ella solo me atrajo más. Esta chica será mi muerte. Gruñí. — ¿Qué quieres, Jade?

— ¿No puedo tener tiempo a solas con mi esposa?

— ¿Qué esposa? — Susurré enojada. — Déjame ir, Jade.

— Pensé que ya habiamos discutimos esto.

— ¡Sí! — Respondí. — Pero no en este grado, West. Dijiste que actuaramos, y estoy de acuerdo con eso. Pero los niños ni siquiera están mirando, así que puedes soltarme ahora, ¿sabes? — Le dije seria y ella se rió entre dientes. — Mira Jade... — No pude terminar la frase porqué sentí chorros de agua impactar en mi cara. Jade me soltó y se rió.

— Buen trabajo, niños. — dijo y con su mano derecha les dio una chocada de cinco a los mellizos, que sostenian pistolas de agua con sus manos libres y enseguida salieron de la piscina.

— Vengan acá, pequeños diablos. — dije en broma y comencé a salir de la piscina, para perseguirlos.

— Uh-oh. — Maui se rió. — ¡Mamá nos quiere atrapar! ¡Corre, Trent, corre!

Comenzaron a reírse mientras corrían por el césped y corrí hacia ellos, tratando de atraparlos.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Mamá! ¡Ayúdanos! — Trent llamó a Jade que de inmediato salió del agua y comenzo a correr tratando de agarrarme.

Estuvimos corriendo y jugando durante toda la tarde. Suspirando, me di cuenta de que tal vez estoy empezando a amar a esta familia.

 ** _xxxxxx . xxxxx_**

— Mami, cántanos, por favor. — bostezó Maui cuando la vi acurrucarse más cerca de Jade. Después de nadar, cenar y comer sanwichs, la noche había llegado, así que decidimos llamar a los niños.Todos entramos dentro de la gran carpa transparente que Jade preparó. Sí, todos vamos a dormir aquí por la noche. Y gracias a Dios, no necesito dormir con Jade a solas esta noche. Los gemelos estaban entre nosotras y con nosotras, así que eso me dio alivio. Jade podría matarme mientras duermo, ya saben.

— Bueno. — comencé. — ¿Qué canción quieren que cante?

— Uh ...— Maui se escogió de hombros mientras soltaba un bostezo.

— ¿Qué tal la canción que mamá escribió para ti? — Trent preguntó, ya que su hermana no podía formular palabra por el sueño.

 _" Oh, no. No sé esa canción. "_

—Uhm ... — Miré a Jade y silenciosamente le pedí ayuda. —Bueno ... yo ...

— ¿Por qué no lo cantan por nosotros? — Jade les preguntó a los niños.

— Pero siempre la cantan para nosotros. — dijo Maui somnolienta. — Es tradición.

— Bueno, ¿qué tal si cambiamos la tradición por ahora? — Jade preguntó, tratando de no soltar palabras indebidas.

Asentí con la cabeza en acuerdo con Jade, sólo para alejarme de cantar una canción que ni siquiera sé.

— Sí, extrañé sus voces, ¿saben? Estuve de gira por tanto tiempo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que los escuché cantar en vivo para mamá? — Mentí.

— Está bien. — dijo Trent. Luego tarareó una melodía desconocida. Pero es hermoso, no obstante.

Entonces Maui comenzó a cantar suavemente:

 _Hay una casa en la colina,_

 _con una vista de la ciudad,_

 _y sé cómo lo adoras._

 _Así que trabajaré todos los días,_

 _a través del sol y la lluvia,_

 _hasta que pueda pagarlo._

Abrí mi boca ligeramente sorprendida. La niña tiene una voz tan angelical. Tan suave y tan natural. Hermosa. Entonces, Trent se armonizó con la voz de su hermana.

 _Sí, tus amigos pueden pensar que estoy loco,_

 _pero ellos no lo pueden ver,_

 _No soy perfecto, pero te lo juro, soy perfecto para ti._

Estaba asombrada, realmente asombrada. Estos niños tienen talento y pasión en el canto. Al igual que Jade y yo.

 _... y no hay garantía,_

 _que esto será fácil._

 _No es un milagro lo que necesitas, créeme._

 _Sí, no soy un ángel, sólo soy yo,_

 _pero te amaré infinitamente._

 _Las alas no son lo que necesitas, me necesitas._

Entonces ambos bostezaron y escuché una risita.

— Ustedes niños necesitan dormir ahora. —dijo Jade. — Eso fue muy hermoso, sin embargo.

— Sí lo fue. —comenté. — Realmente son mis hijos. — Les sonreí. Esa sonrisa se transformó en una sonrisa burlona cuando Jade resopló. — Buenas noches.

— Buenas noches mamá. — Ambos dijeron y se inclinaron para besar mis mejillas.

— Buenas noches, mamá. — Dijeron e hicieron lo mismo con Jade. Luego se acurrucaron. Jade abrazo a Trent y yo hice lo mismo con Maui.

— ¿No vas a darle un beso de buenas noches a mamá? —Trent me preguntó.

— ¿Huh? — fruncí el ceño confundida.

— Es tradición.

— Sí. — estuvo de acuerdo Maui. — No podemos ir a dormir si no se dan un beso de buenas noches.

— Yo ...— Miré a Jade y la vi sonreír, ella me está desafiando. Ella se divierte con esto, creé que no voy a hacerlo. Suspiré, soy su fingida esposa, y la situación decía que le diera un buen beso nocturno. ¿Qué daño puede hacer?Comencé a inclinarme, apretando un poco a Maui y Trent en el camino y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla a Jade.

— Eso no es un beso. — Maui dijo soñolientamente. Miré hacia abajo para ver sus ojos medio cerrados.Trent ya dormitaba.

— Sí, Vega. — Jade me miro desafiante con una sonrisa burlona. Quiere que me avergüence. — Eso no fue un beso.

Puse los ojos en blanco. Estaba segura de que Maui ya se había dormido.

— Están durmiendo ahora, está bien.

— No, no lo esta. — Ella sonrió. — No quieres romper la tradición familiar, ¿verdad? Cuando les diga a los niños que no me diste un beso de buenas noches, se sentirán decepcionados.

— Jade, no. — chillé, formando un puchero con mis labios.

— Jade, no. — se burló, imitando mi supuesto acento.

— ¡Yo no hablo así!

Realmente la odio en este momento. Sé que me va a insultar después de esto y se burlará de mí un poco más. Pero no. Ella me dio una mirada burlona, que era peor. No recibo lecciones de ella, ¡especialmente porque ella se burla de mí para hacer algo que sabe que no tengo agallas!

— Vega, cuando pretendes ser alguien, tienes que ser ese alguien. Accediste a pretender ser mi esposa por el bien de los niños. Cuando finges ser mi esposa, tienes que ser mi esposa.

La interrumpí, sorprendiéndonos a ambas cuando la agarré de la cara y le plante un suave (tal vez no realmente) beso en sus labios. Escuché un jadeo salir de su boca y eso me hizo sonreír. Moví mis labios un poco más antes de alejarme. Sus labios eran muy suaves.

— Buenas noches, West. — Dije con una voz un poco o demasiado seductora, supuse. Abracé a Maui más cerca de mí y cerré los ojos para ocultar mi cara ruborizada.

La última imagen que vi antes de irme a dormir fue una mirada de sorpresa en el rostro de Jade. Ella realmente pensó que no tenía la suficiente confianza para hacer tal cosa, ¿verdad? Sí yo también. ¡Pero hey! Lo hice. Lo que es bueno. Al menos no se burlará de mí ahora por no besarla.

Pero el último pensamiento que tuve antes de irme a dormir, sin embargo, fue:

 _"Jade me escribió una canción. Estoy sorprendida de que el mundo no haya terminado."_

 ** _xxxxxx . xxxxxxx_**

 _ **N / A:** La canción cantada por Trent y Maui es It's Endlessly by The Cab. Espero que les haya gustado. Jade y Tori ya se han besado, por un desafio de Jade, pero ya lo ha hecho. ¿Qué pasará ahora? Ok sueno media lela, JAJAJAJA._

 _En dos horas o un poco más, subo dos capítulos más y les aseguro que sabran que paso con Beck y Cat, no les gustara nada, ya me callo._

 _Nos leemos en unas cuantas horitas._

 _— Cami._


	7. No puede ser cierto

**_"No puede ser cierto"_**

 ** _Tori:_**

 _La curiosidad mato al gato._

 _ **x**_

— ¡Vega! — Jade me llamó desde la sala de estar. — ¡Ven aca!"

Suspiré, estaba lavando los platos y casi terminando con eso. Pero Jade parece emocionada por algo, así que traté de secar el último plato rápido y lo coloqué en el cajón. Caminé hacia la puerta que conduce al camino más corto hacia la sala de estar.

— ¿Qué pasa? — Pregunté mientras me sentaba al lado de Jade que sostenía un PearPad muy delgado. La tecnología se vuelve más y más delgada cada año. — ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

— Mi oficina. — respondió Jade indiferente mientras se ocupaba con el dispositivo.

– ¿Tienes una oficina? — Yo pregunté. Realmente no pude recorrer toda la mansión todavía. Supongo que estaba ocupada haciendo las tareas domésticas. Quiero decir, Dios, esta es una casa grande y no tenemos sirvientas. ¿Qué diablos?

— Uh huh. — tarareó Jade. — En realidad no sé. Pero es más un tipo de estudio de grabación.

— Oh. — le dije, haciendo una nota mental para verlo más tarde. — Entonces, ¿para qué quieres que venga aquí?

Jade levantó la vista de su PearPad y me miró.

— Encontré un PearPad.

— ¿Puedo ver eso? — con impaciencia, pregunté. — ¿Qué hay con esto?

Ella rodó los ojos.

— ¿No estás emocionada? ¡Podemos buscar mucho con esto! ¿No quieres saber lo que realmente nos sucedió después de diez años? No podemos simplemente suponer que lo sabemos.

— ¡Por supuesto! Por supuesto, esta es una gran idea! — Dije casi demasiado emocionada. — ¡Vamos! ¿Qué conseguiste?

— Bueno. — Jade se detuvo, mirando su PearPad. — Parece que estamos casadas desde hace siete años.

— ¿Quieres decir que comenzamos a salir en la escuela secundaria? Wow, no lo vi venir. — Me preparé para las otras cosas que pueden impresionarme.

— Sí, lo sé. — dijo Jade y se desplazó hacia su PearPad una vez más — Y los niños tienen seis años. Y ...

— ¿Y qué? ¡No puedes dejarme colgada, West!

— Relájate. — se rió entre dientes. — No sé cómo explicar esto.

Fruncí el ceño.

— Solo dame el PearPad y puedo leerlo. — ruedo los ojos. — Ahora, ¿dónde está la emoción en eso?

Ella sonrió.

— Pero sí, parece que Sinjin Vancleef es un médico que descubrió una nueva forma para que las lesbianas tengan hijos biológicos.

— ¿Qué quieres decir? Parece que no puedo asimilar eso. ¿Niños biológicos? ¿Sinjin?

— Bueno, ya ves. Sinjin hizo un esperma hecho por el hombre. No sé cómo porque todo es científico y eso. Pero el esperma está hecho de materiales que son seguros para la madre y el bebé. Necesitará el ADN de uno de los padres y luego lo absorberán a la esperma. La ósmosis es el proceso. Luego se lo inyectarán a la persona que dará a luz al niño. El proceso continuará con la fertilización natural y tal.

— ¿Entonces quieres decir que Sinjin vio tu vagina? — Me burlé de ella.

Jade frunció el ceño y me golpeó en el brazo.

— ¡No idiota! Fuiste tú quien inyectó los espermatozoides con tu ADN. Aquí dice que la madre debería estar excitada y en su clímax para completar la implantación. Supongo que primero tuvimos relaciones sexuales. — Ella movió sus cejas de esta manera seductora.Oh Dios mio. ¿Por qué tiene que ser tan sexy con esa mirada?

— Entonces. — me aclaré la garganta. — Maui y Trent son biológicamente nuestros? ¿No hay donantes de esperma?

— Supongo.

— ¡Eso es genial! — Exclamé. — Así que es por eso que Sinjin está en la imagen.

— Sip. — dijo Jade, alargando la 'p'. —Hay más.

— ¿Eh?

— Creo que somos muy ricas.

— ¿Sí? ¿Cómo es posible? — Mis oídos se animaron. Tenía mucha curiosidad.

— Somos una de las personas más millonariaz aquí en Los Ángeles. Parece que nuestra carrera despegó muy bien. Además, parece que tenemos una empresa. 'Make it Shine.'

— Llamamos a nuestra empresa Make It Shine? — Sonreí. Esto es fantástico. — ¿Qué es esa compañía?

— Es una compañía de grabación y producción de películas. Parece que también soy productora de películas.

— ¡Eso es grandioso, Jade! — Le sonreí. — ¿Qué pasa con nuestros amigos? ¿Alguna noticia sobre ellos?

Jade frunció el ceño un poco y escribió en su PearPad.

— Bueno, todavía estamos cerca de Andre. Es copropietario de Make It Shine Records Production. También es tu escritor de canciones y aún tu mejor amigo.

— ¿Él esta casado? — Estaba curiosa. No podía evitar preguntar

— Uhm ... todavía está soltero y listo para una relación. — Jade se encogió de hombros. — Es lo que hay en JustJared.

— Esto es genial, al menos, todavía tenemos amigos y familiares.

— Sí. ¿Quieres saber que es de Robbie ahora?

— Sí, por favor. — espero que haya eliminado a Rex.

— Bueno, él es bisexual.

— ¿Qué? — Me quedé boquiabierta. — ¿Robbie? ¿Nuestro Robbie?

Jade puso los ojos en blanco.

— No es nuestro, pero sí. Está comprometido con un tipo llamado Troye Smith Jr., un actor. No sé cómo se conocieron, así que no me preguntes. También es dueño de un bar de comedia en el centro llamado T-Rex. Creo que ya se deshizo de la marioneta.

— Guau. — Intenté dejar que eso se filtrara en mi cabeza. Al menos, Robbie está feliz y estoy muy contenta de que no haya terminado con su mano todavía en el trasero de Rex. — ¿Qué hay de mi hermana?

Jade suspiró y tipeó de nuevo, buscando a Trina Vega. Después de un minuto o dos, ella comenzó a reírse.

— ¿Qué diablos, Jade?

— Oh, Dios mío. — se rió. — ¡No lo creerías!

Traté de obtener el PearPad pero ella me detuvo y leyó todo lo que le pareció gracioso.

— Parece que Sinjin es tu cuñado.

— ¿Qué? — Chillé. — ¿Quieres decir, Sinjin y Trina?

Jade continuó riéndose y yo simplemente me quedé allí mirándola.

— Trina y Sinjin.

— No puedo creer esto. Esos dos nunca se entendieron y ¿cómo diablos Trina dijo 'Acepto' a ese loco?

— No lo sé. Aunque parece que tienes un sobrino. Joshua Vancleef, tiene 3 años.

— Bien, ¿y Beck y Cat? ¿Qué les pasó? Supongo que ahora no están cerca de nosotros porque no están en las fotos.

— Sí. — dijo Jade en voz baja. — No puedo encontrar información sobre Beck en ninguna parte. Supongo que no llegó a la industria.

— Oh. dije. — Es un gran actor. — Jade asintió con la cabeza. — ¿Qué tal Cat?

— Uh ... — Jade tragó saliva. — Bueno, Cat ... Cat tampoco lo hizo.

Parece que hay algo mal. La forma en que Jade estrechó su mano y sus ojos se pusieron un poco acuosos. Luego me dio el PearPad y leí lo que parece ser el problema.

Luego encontré un video. Es un video de mí en uno de mis conciertos. Miré a Jade.

— Velo.

Presioné el botón de reproducción y mi cara se iluminó en la pantalla. Tenía razón. Fue de uno de mis conciertos. Había fuertes vítores y mucha luz.Tenía un micrófono en la mano y me veía bien y preparado. Confiada incluso. Entonces en el video, comencé a hablar.

— La siguiente canción es en memoria de uno de mis mejores amigos. Esta canción es muy especial para mí. Esta es la primera canción que cantamos juntas. Y en sus recuerdos, voy a cantarla aquí en mi primer concierto. como un gracias a ella . — Mi yo del vídeo miró hacia el cielo con tristeza. — Cat Valentine, donde sea que estés, espero que estés escuchando. Gracias por ser un ángel guardián para mí y para Jade. Te extrañamos mucho, Cat.

Entonces la música familiar explotó a través de los altavoces.

 _"Puesta de sol en un sábado por la noche,_

 _Sé esta poniendo un poco loco bajo las luces,_

 _Pero no nos importa que estemos pasando el tiempo mirando a esos chicos pasar_

 _en sus terminales._

 _Un centenar de sabores diferentes para variar tu vista._

 _Hay uno para ti y otro para mí, mira a esos chicos pasar ... "_

— ¿C-cat está ... Muerta?

 _ **xxxx . xxxx**_

 _ **N / A:** __Les dije que iba a ser traumante. Por cierto ya me mejoré y he vuelto. Es algo corto, lo sé. Pero son capítulos cortos, les avise. Pero luego comenzaran a ser largo a medida que pasen los capítulos. Por cierto subí una nueva historia Jori llamada **"Take Me Away"**_ les agradecería que pasaran y dejaran un comentario y le dieran favorito.

 _Gracias por su apoyo, amores._

 _Nos leemos en la próxima, osea, mañana._

 _—Cami._


	8. ¿Embarazada?

_**N / A:**_ _¡Lo sé! nunca pongo notas al principio, pero quería que se pasaran por otra novela Jori que estoy haciendo y dejen un review de que opinan para ver si ponerlo en marcha o no, se llama **Take me away** y de verdad quisiera ver que opinan al respecto. Y estás semanas estuve haciendo en borradores los capítulos finales de esta novela, en total creo que tendrá unos 26 o 21 capítulos, aún falta. Pero al fin les dejo la maratón de esta novela, lxs adoro._

 _Cómo sea, ya saben que los derechos son para sus respectivos dueños y bla bla, las dejo con la maratón._

 _ **"¿Embarazada?"**_

 _ **1/3**_

 ** _Tori:_**

Lloré, lloré y lloré. No lo podía creer, mi mejor amiga está muerta. No pudo disfrutar la oportunidad de disfrutar su vida, no consiguió la chance para vivir sus sueños. Aquí estábamos, Jade y yo, teniendo el mejor futuro mientras una amiga nuestra estaba muerta.

— Tori. — dijo una voz suave a mi lado.

Levanté la vista para ver a Jade mirándome preocupada, ¿acaso me había llamado por mi nombre?

— No tienes que llorar mucho. No creo que llorar durante dos horas sea saludable.

 _"¿Qué? ¿Estoy escuchando correctamente? Cat está muerta. ¿Cómo no puedo llorar?"_

— ¿Me estás diciendo que no llore? ¡Joder Jade, se trata de Cat! ¡Nuestra amiga está muerta! ¿Cómo quieres que no lloré, Jade? ¡Cat está muerta!

Jade suspiró y tomó mis manos entre las suyas. Luego giró la cabeza y la miré. Ella está muy tranquila. ¿Cómo podría estar tan tranquila después de saber que su mejor amiga está muerta? ¿No le importaba Cat? Oh, cómo quiero estrangularla ahora mismo.

— Sé que es difícil, Vega. — dijo. — Pero Cat no está muerta en nuestra línea de tiempo. Está muerta aquí, sí. Pero ni siquiera estamos seguras de si todo esto es real. Este no es nuestro tiempo.

— Suenas tan segura. — dije, con severidad.. — ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

— Puede que no lo sepamos, pero esta ... situación podría ser sólo un sueño tonto. Este no es exactamente nuestro futuro, Vega. Esto puede no ser real.

Ella dijo tan seguramente y no puedo evitar pensar eso, sí. Quizás ella tiene razón, puede no ser nuestro futuro. Tal vez esto es sólo un sueño. Cat todavía está viva en nuestro tiempo. Yo sé eso, pero me entristece saber que no lo estará en diez años. Sí, esto es sólo un sueño.

Pero me molesta saber que Jade podría estar equivocada. Parece que no es sólo un sueño. Aunque no quiero discutir con ella. Tenía razón, he estado llorando por dos horas. No sé lo que me paso por la cabeza y ahora estoy hecha un desastre emocional. ¿Pero pueden culparme? Adoro a Cat. Ella es cómo mi hermana pequeña. Pero no estoy bien sabiendo que ella ahora está muerta ...

No, Tori. Este no es exactamente el futuro. Mantenlo en tu mente.

— Tal vez. — Jade se metió mechones de pelo detrás de la oreja. — Alguien nos envió a este sueño o ... situación para darnos una idea del futuro. Lo que no nos gusta, podríamos cambiarlo cuando regresemos ... en nuestro tiempo.

Ella dijo esto como si le diera una idea muy dura. Estaba a punto de preguntarle que cómo íbamos a hacer eso, cuando sentí que la cabeza me dolía por las fuertes palpitaciones y todo gracias al estrés. Saqué mi mano de los agarres de Jade y froté mi cabeza, es un dolor de cabeza increíble, está bien.

— ¿Por qué no vas arriba y descansas? Toma una siesta. Creo que necesitas eso. Llorar puede ser agotador. — sugirió Jade mientras me ayudaba a levantarme. — Trata de no pensar demasiado sobre esto, Tori. Vamos a pensar en una forma de recuperarnos pronto. Veremos a Cat otra vez.

Suspiré y cerré mis ojos. Entonces sentí unos labios chocar en mi frente. Mire a Jade que estaba sonriendo y puse los ojos en blanco. Por supuesto, ella me beso en la frente para que me sienta mejor. Eso es lo que las esposas les hacen a sus esposas.

Pero, ¿necesita sonreír de esa manera?

 _ **xxxx. xxxx**_

 _"Jade tenía razón, Tori"._

Me senté abruptamente en la cama cuando escuché una voz familiar en la habitación. Estaba sola en la habitación tratando de descansar. Pero creo que tengo compañía ahora.

— ¿Cat? — Pregunté mientras la pelirroja se sentaba a mi lado en la cama. Esperaba que el colchón se hundiera por su peso, pero no fue así. — ¿Estás ... estás ...?

— Sí, Tori. Soy un fantasma. — Ella me sonrió como si nada estuviera mal en esa declaración.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué estás aquí? — Era Cat. Era innecesario tener miedo.

— Le pedí al gran jefe que me diera unos minutos para explicarte las cosas. — explicó.

— ¿Por qué necesitas explicar las cosas? — pregunté. — Espera, ¿estoy soñando?

Ella se encogió de hombros y soltó una risita.

— Estás tomando una siesta, así que sí estás soñando, Tor. Y en cuanto a la explicación, bueno ... Se fue a la deriva.

Entonces algo hizo clic dentro de mí.

— ¿Estás diciendo que tú hiciste esto? ¿Fuiste tú quién nos envió a Jade y a mí para el futuro?

— Sip. — ella se rió una vez más como si esto no fuera nada nuevo.

— ¿Por qué?

— Porque quiero que ustedes vean lo que les depara el futuro.— Ella comenzó y me miró con los ojos color marrón chocolate llenos de emoción. — Y tal vez cambiar las cosas erróneamente establecidas en el futuro.

— Es por eso que Jade tiene razón. Ella dijo eso.

— Sí. — asintió. — Alguien está tratando de cambiar muchas cosas para que tú y Jade no puedan ser felices. Y esta es la única forma en que creo que podría funcionar para detener eso.

Ya estaba perdida.

— Cat, ¿qué quieres decir?

— Solo estoy tratando de detener a la persona para que no arruine tu futuro feliz. Y tal vez para detener mi muerte también ...

La voz de Cat era muy triste. Quisiera consolarla, pero sé que no puedo.

— ¿Cómo ... cómo moriste?

Ella me miró y me dio una sonrisa triste.

— No sé si puedo decirte eso. Eso es algo que tienes que averiguar por ti misma. Si interfiero demasiado, las cosas podrían salir mal y ustedes podrían no volver a su tiempo. — No me gusta eso. Dudo que quiera estar atrapada en un cuerpo de 26 años. Tampoco creo que me encante el hecho de que tengo muchas responsabilidades cuando sólo tengo 16 años.

— Entiendo. — asentí.

— Pero no te preocupes, siempre seré tu ángel guardián. — Ella me sonrió y toda la tristeza desapareció. Aunque no quiero que se vaya todavía. Tengo la sensación de que lo hará.

— ¿Puedes decirme cómo eras un ángel guardián para nosotras? — le sonreí mientras ella se reía.

— Bueno. — comenzó a pensar, mordiéndose el labio en el proceso. — Les di a Trent.

Fruncí el ceño. ¿Ella me dio a mi hijo?

— ¿Qué?

Ella soltó una risita ante mi mirada confusa, pero comenzó a contarme la historia.

— ¿Recuerdas el proceso de cómo ustedes tuvieron un hijo? — Asentí. — Bueno, con ese proceso, incluso con las tecnologías avanzadas de Sinjin, dos mujeres todavía tienen un 0% de posibilidades de tener un bebé. Eso se debe a que carecen del cromosoma Y..

— ¿Eso significa que hubo algo mal en el proceso? Quiero decir, ¿Trent no es biológicamente mío?

— Claro que lo es. — Cat me sonrió. — Te lo di a él. Acabo de recordar que te encanta el hecho de tener gemelos, un niño y una niña. Y como no pude darte a ti y a Jade un regalo de bodas porque estoy muerta, pensé que un bebé sería un gran regalo

Me quedé atónita con la explicación. Cat es realmente una gran parte de nuestra vida, incluso si ella se había ido después de todo. Sentí que mis ojos se volvían todos llorosos de nuevo.

— ¡Oh, Cat, gracias!

Ella me sonrió.

— Estaba tan feliz de que ustedes estuvieran felices. Cuando Jade dio a luz, ustedes solo esperaban una niña. Fue realmente una sorpresa cuando Trent salió sosteniendo el tobillo de su hermana. Sinjin lo llamó un milagro. También ayudó a la carrera de Sinjin. Es famoso por su nuevo descubrimiento y por el hecho de que le dio un hijo biológico a dos personas del mismo sexo, incluso si era seguro tener un 0% de posibilidades

— Oh Cat, realmente te debemos. — Sollocé, quisiera abrazarla. — Nos ayudaste, nos diste felicidad, a mí, a Jade e incluso a Sinjin.

Ella suspiró feliz.

— Creo que tengo que irme ahora ...

— Espera. — dije. — ¿Cómo podemos Jade y yo regresar?"

Cat se levantó de la cama y caminó hacia la esquina de la habitación.

— Sabrás cuándo es el momento. Adiós, Tori. Y buena suerte.

— Vega. — alguien me estaba sacudiendo. — Vega despierta.

Jade me estaba sacudiendo. Intenté abrir los ojos y froté mi mejilla, estaba mojada. ¿Estuve llorando dormida?

— Estabas llorando. — dijo Jade cómo leyendo mis pensamientos. — Pensé que estabas teniendo un mal sueño. Entonces, te desperté.

— Sí, estaba teniendo un sueño. — limpié mis lágrimas con mi mano. — Soñé con Cat.

Jade me miró con una mirada de sorpresa.

— ¿Y que hacía ella en tus sueños?

— Ella ... — Me detuvo el sonido del teléfono y miré a Jade.

— Bueno, Contesta, Vega.

Puse los ojos en blanco y rápidamente agarré el teléfono de mi mesita de noche. Deseé que fuera alguien que yo conozca.

 _— ¿Hola?_

 _— ¿Sra. West?_

No me estaba acostumbrado al nombre todavía.

 _— Sí, soy yo. ¿Puedo ayudarle?_

 _— Sólo me gustaría recordarle la cita de su médico, el Dr. Van Cleef, esta tarde._

 _— Uhm. — miré a Jade y ella dijo '¿quién es?'— ¿Puede recordarme nuevamente por qué necesito una cita con un médico y cuándo es eso?_

 _— Oh. — dijo la chica. — Simplemente vamos a verificar si la implantación llegó a la etapa de fertilización._

Estaba ... De ninguna manera.

 _— ¿Me estás diciendo que podría estar embarazada?_

— ¿Qué? — Escuché que Jade reaccionó sorprendida a mi lado.

 _— Sí, señora. — dijo la chica en el teléfono confundida. — Esperamos que sepa esto. Sra. West, ¿se sometió a la etapa de implantación con su esposa?_

No sé qué supongo que la respuesta más segura es un sí.

 _— Uh ... Sí, sí. Lo hicimos._

 _— Entonces sí, esperemos que esté embarazada y podamos consultarlo más tarde a las 4 p. M. El Dr. Vancleef y yo esperamos verla luego._

 _— S-sí. De acuerdo. Adiós. — Colgué._

— Okey, Vega. ¿Quién era ese? — Jade me preguntó seria.

— Yo ... creo que podría estar ... embarazada.

— Bueno, mierda. — Jade dijo gruñendo.— Eso no es bueno.


	9. Problema

_**"Problema"**_

 _ **2/3**_

 _ **Jade:**_

Me desperté con el sonido de los vómitos. Sin embargo, no me sorprendió. Quiero decir, esto sucede cuando una mujer está embarazada - náuseas matutinas. Me levanté de la cama y caminé hacia el baño. Tori estaba agachada frente a la taza del inodoro, seguramente vomitando la cena de la noche anterior. Caminé hacia donde estaba y le acaricié la espalda. Tambén até su cabello y tarareé una canción, es la cuarta vez que hago esto por ella. Y realmente no me estoy quejando, lo cuál fue una sorpresa para las dos. Y una pesadilla para mí, supongo.

En realidad, me siento mal por ella.

— Uf, odio estar embarazada. — dijo Vega mientras se levantaba y la acompañé al grifo para que pudiera cepillarse los dientes.

— Lo sé. — dije mientras sostenía mi cepillo de dientes y me preparaba para cepillarme los dientes también.

— Quiero decir. — hizo gárgaras y se enjuagó. — ¿Por qué no puedes ser la única embarazada?

Puse los ojos en blanco en eso.

— Bueno, no lo sé, Vega. No pensamos en quién va a estar embarazada. Culpa a nuestras yo del futuro. En serio, llevamos solo una semana aquí en este futuro loco; la mierda del viaje en el tiempo. Vinimos aquí, estás embarazada, así que deja de quejarte. — Me enjuagué y me lavé la cara.

— ¿Crees que es emocionante estar embarazada a los 16?

— Vega por favor, tienes casi 17 años. — la miré y levanté una ceja.

Me dio una mirada extraña cómo si estuviera loca.

— ¡Eso no hace ninguna diferencia!

Me reí entre dientes y la agarré por la cintura. La atraje más cerca de mí, solo para molestarla.

— Oh vamos, Vega, cómo si no te gustara que mi bebé creciera dentro de ti. — Sonreí cínicamente y deje un beso al costado de su cabeza para subir su incomodidad.

Ella me dio una palmada en el hombro y me miró. Realmente me odiaba cuando le hacía eso; acercarla o algo así.

— Cállate y haz que los niños desayunen. Nos reuniremos con mis padres durante el almuerzo. Tengo que prepararlos. Ella salió de — dijo, evitando mirarme y saliendo del baño.

 _ **xxx . xxx**_

Ha pasado una semana completa desde que nos despertamos en esta uh ... "realidad". Ya fuimos a Sinjin y tuvimos el chequeo de Tori. De hecho, ella está está embarazada. Sinjin estaba emocionado por es. Bueno, probablemente fue porque él es Sinjin y fue otro éxito suyo. También aprendimos que todos los domingos, nosotros (Tori, yo y los niños) almorzamos con Los Vegas y los Van Cleefs en la antigua casa de Vega. Sinjin dijo que era una tradición.

Insistí en que no vayamos. Vega lloró y me exigió que necesita irse a casa para que su mente se sienta a gusto. Así que aquí estábamos en el SUV de la familia camino a la casa de Vega.

— ¡Estoy emocionado de ver a la abuela y al abuelo! — gritó Trent.

— ¡Yo también! — Dijo Maui. — ¡Extraño a la tía Trina, al tío Sinjin y a Joshua!

Los gemelos continuaron hablando de su emoción. Miré a Vega que estaba mirando por la ventana. Debe estar nerviosa de ver a su familia en un marco de tiempo diferente y, el hecho de que tenemos que dar la noticia a sus padres sobre el embarazo. Además, agregue el hecho de que tenemos que, por supuesto, pretender estar locamente enamorados la una de la otra. Es si estuviera teniendo dificultades para hacer eso...Quiero decir, soy una gran pedazo de actriz.

— Ya Estamos aquí. — solté mientras me detenía en el camino de entrada. Tanto Maui cómo Trent salieron del automóvil y corrieron hacia el porche delantero. Los seguí con Vega a mi lado cuando terminé de cerrar y asegurar mi auto.

Tori me miró con una nerviosa mirada y tomé su mano.

— ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? Son tus padres. — susurré.

Ella tragó saliva.

— Bueno, todavía tengo 16 años ... y decirle a tus padres que estás embarazada a los 16 es algo por lo que deberías estar nerviosa.

— Vega. — comencé. — Ten en cuenta que saben que tienes 26 años, no 16. Además, estamos casadas y tenemos dos hijos, por el amor de Dios, nunca pensarán mal de ti. No te preocupes.

Tori asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí, sí, tienes razón, Jade. Tienes razón.

Caminamos donde estaban los niños y Tori tocó el timbre. Suspiró cuando oyó el familiar _ding dong_ de la campana de su casa. Segundos despúes, un anciano (solo diciendo la verdad) el Sr. Vega abrió la puerta.

— ¡Abuelo! — Ambos gemelos saltaron en su abrazo y el viejo los giró.

— Oh, mis dulces y dulces nietos. — les dio a cada uno un beso y un choque los cinco. — Vayan con su abuela, ella está en la cocina haciendo cupcakes.

Maui y Trent corrieron al interior de la cocina como le dijeron.

— ¡No corras! — Les advirtió antes de mirar a Vega y a mí, abrió los brazos y nos abrazó a las dos.

— ¿Como están, chicas? — él nos sonrió y nos hizo pasar.

— Muy bien, papá. — Tori lo abrazó de nuevo. — ¡Especialmente ahora que te volví a ver!

— Awww. — el Sr. Vega la abrazó con más fuerza. — Yo también te extraño, príncesa. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo estuvo la gira?

Tori me miró y me senté en su sofá.

— Bueno. — comenzó Tori y se sentó a mi lado. — Fue ... nada nuevo. Ya sabes, como siempre. Fui de gira. Los fanáticos eran salvajes y realmente lo pasé muy bien. — Ella me miró y sonrió. — Pero sabes, extrañé a Jade y a los niños.

El Sr. Vega se sentó en el otro sofá y sonrió.

— Al menos, estás aquí ahora, sana y salva.

— Sí. — susurró Tori.

— ¿Qué tal, Jade? ¿Cómo estuvo la nueva película sobre la que estás escribiendo? ¿Está yendo bien?

 _"¿Estoy escribiendo una película? ¡Eso es wow! Esto es como nueva información que improvisar"_

— Uh ... sí, Sr. Vega.

— ¿Señor Vega? — El padre de Vega exageradamente puso sus manos sobre su pecho. — ¿Por qué Jade? ¿Volvemos a eso otra vez? ¿Qué pasó con 'papá'?

— Oh. — Esto es tan estúpido. ¡Demonios! — Lo siento es solo que ...

— Tenemos noticias para decirte. Jade está nerviosa por eso. — Vega agarró mi mano mientras descansaba su cabeza sobre mi hombro. La miré fulminante, Jade West nunca está nerviosa por nada.

Sr. Vega o debería decir que las cejas de "papá" se levantaron.

— ¿Es esta noticia es buena?

— Por supuesto, "papá". — sonreí, probando la palabra. Mierda. Esto es tan ridículo.

El Sr. Vega asintió, satisfecho con mi respuesta.

— Bueno, entonces, supongo que tendremos que esperar a Trina y a su esposo.

— Sí. — dijo Tori. — ¿Cuándo van a venir de todos modos?

— No sé. — respondió el Sr. Vega. — Podrían llegar tarde otra vez. Conoces a tu hermana.

Entonces, justo cuando lo dijo, sonó el timbre.

— Lo sé. Los viejos tiempos. — Tori se levantó y abrió la puerta por donde entró un niño. Ese debe ser Joshua.

— ¡Abuedo! — saltó sobre el regazo del Sr. Vega mientras este le hacía cosquillas. El mocoso se parecía mucho a Sinjin, y en realidad me estaba asustando un poco. Maui y Trent salieron de la cocina con magdalenas en la mano. Ambos tenían glaseado en sus labios.

— ¡Josh! — Maui corrió hacia su pequeño primo y lo abrazó. Los tres corrieron por la casa y los perdí de vista. Levanté la mirada para ver a Sinjin y Trina hablando animadamente con Vega. Me levanté y cortésmente los salude. Sin embargo, Trina me miró, pero no le presté mucha atención. Supongo que nuestra relación no cambió mucho. Entonces noté que Vega había dejado la puerta abierta, así que fui y la cerré.

Pero antes de cerrarlo, vi a una persona mirándome por lo menos a 50 pies de distancia. La persona se escondió detrás del árbol frente a él cuando vio que estaba mirando.

Salté cuando sentí unas manos envolverse detrás de mí.

— ¿Qué estas mirando? — Tori preguntó preocupada.

Titulé mi cabeza para mirarla y vi sus ojos cafés genuinamente preocupados.

— Yo ... creo que vi ... Alguien. No es nada.

Ella me miró por un momento, divagando si estaba diciendo la verdad.

— Vega, en serio.

— Lo siento. — chilló ella. — Vamos, el almuerzo está listo.— Me agarró la mano, cerró la puerta y me llevó al comedor donde Sinjin, Trina, el Sr. y la Sra. Vega ya estaban sentados.

La Sra. Vega llamó a los niños y los sentó. Comenzamos a comer. Felicité a la señora Vega por la comida y tuve una pequeña charla con ella. Durante todo el almuerzo, sin embargo, noté que unos ojos me miraban. Y no necesitaba mirar para estar segura de que esos ojos le pertenecían a Trina.

 _" En serio, ¿cuál es su problema? "_


	10. Él no sería capaz

**_"Él no sería capaz"_**

 ** _3/3_**

 ** _Jade:_**

Después de que terminó el almuerzo, Vega y yo comenzamos a juntar los platos para lavarlos; pero, entonces, una mirada de la madre de Vega nos hizo soltar el plato y levantar dos manos en señal de derrota.

— ¿Qué les dije a ustedes dos? ¡No trabajen en mi casa! Puedo ser vieja, pero aún puedo hacer cosas. No puedo darles más trabajo de lo que ya tienen y eso es mucho decir ya que ambas son la pareja más rica de la ciudad. — dijo la Sra. Vega mientras guiñaba un ojo y recogía las platos.

Vega y yo nos reímos. Asentí con la cabeza a Tori y entré en la sala de estar para ver al señor Vega-ugh "papá" (que aún no me estoy acostumbrando), a Sinjin y a Trent sentados frente a la televisión viendo un partido de fútbol. Sinjin estaba discutiendo con el Sr. Vega sobre algo en el juego y Trent estaba tratando de ser solidario agregando 'sí' de vez en cuando. No es que él sepa de lo que Sinjin estaba hablando, realmente.

Sentí la mirada de alguien en mí y ladeé la cabeza para ver a Trina prácticamente dándome una mirada asesina. " _Está bien, es suficiente. "_

— Trina, ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?. — Le pregunté, tratando de mantener la ira y la irritación fuera de mi voz, pero supongo que por la forma en que Maui se estremeció, no tuve éxito.

Trina no pareció afectada por mi tono, simplemente se levantó de donde estaba sentada al lado de Maui y subió por las escaleras, la seguí después de enviar una mirada de disculpa a Maui por asustarla.

Subí las escaleras y seguí a Trina a lo que supongo que ahora era su habitación esperó a que entrara antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de mí y, de nuevo, mientras me miraba asesinadamente.

— Ok Trina, ¿qué pasa? ¿Maté a tu cachorro o algo así? ¿Por qué me miras así?

— Cómo si no supieras por qué.

— No, no lo sé. Por favor, ilumíname.

— No actúes del todo inocente, West. Sé lo que has estado haciendo.

La miro cómo si le hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

— ¿Y eso sería?

— Oh, ¿quieres actuar cómo la inocente? Bien por mí. Simplemente responde la pregunta: ¿por qué tu ex novio estaba husmeando por la casa?

 _" Ah, así que no imaginé que Beck, era realmente el tipo detrás del árbol, pero esperen, ¿qué tiene que ver todo esto conmigo? "_

— ¿Cómo debería saber el por qué mi extraño novio está husmeando en la casa? No soy su niñera, ¿sabes? y ni siquiera estaba segura de que fuera él.

— Oh, ¿entonces me estás diciendo que estás de acuerdo con que él fisgonee tan cerca de ti y de tu esposa incluso después de lo que hizo? — Trina estaba estaba roja y si esto era una caricatura, estoy segura de que le saldría humo de las orejas y, eso sería muy divertido ... pero creo que esta situación ahora es grave.

 _"¿Qué hizo Beck de todos modos? ¿Estaba relacionado de algún modo con la muerte de Cat? ¿Estaba él detrás de Tori? Quiero decir, en el presente, él me dejó por Tori."_

Tantas preguntas y no hay suficientes respuestas.

— ¿Por qué no me estás respondiendo, West? ¡Quiero una respuesta ahora o te juro que voy a patear tu puto trasero tan fuerte que lo encontrarás en el próximo siglo! — Al mirar a Trina a los ojos, podía ver que ella hablaba en serio sobre esa amenaza.

Rodé los ojos, estaba colmando mi paciencia .

— Está bien. Sólo dame un minuto y veré si puedo explicarlo.

Trina me miró de manera sospechosa, pero asintió de todos modos.

Debo decirle la verdad, necesitamos tener al menos alguien de nuestro lado para ayudarnos, a mí y a Vega. Además, necesitamos tener al menos una persona que nos informe si alguna vez volveremos a nuestro tiempo. Sin embargo, primero tengo que preguntarle a Vega. No quería pedirle permiso a ella, no, pero estamos juntas en esto.

— Ok, espera un minuto, ¿está bien? — Caminé hacia la puerta, la abrí y le grité a Vega que se levantara de su asiento y que viniera.

Después de un momento Tori estaba en la habitación, así que la llevé a una esquina para hablar con ella.

— Vega, algo está pasando aquí. ¿Recuerdas cuando me congelé en la puerta? — ella asintió y sus ojos estaban un poco preocupados pero curiosos. — Bueno, estoy bastante segura de que la persona que vi fue Beck.

Ella abrió la boca sorprendida.

— ¿Qué? ¿Estás segura? ¿Por qué es algo malo? ¿Y por qué Trina te está asesinando con sus ojos?

— Bueno, por lo que pude reunir, Beck hizo algo malo y por eso no está entre el grupo. — Los ojos de Vega se abrieron de par en par. Estoy segura de que tenemos el mismo pensamiento en mente. — Y realmente creo que deberíamos decirle a Trina la verdad, podría ser de gran ayuda para nosotras.

Tori se tomó un minuto para tragarse toda la información y después de un momento ella asintió y se volvió hacia Trina que la miraba con una mirada curiosa pero preocupada.

— Um ... Trina, hay algo que tenemos que decirte, pero tienes que prometer guardarlo en secreto, ¿vale?

Trina entrecerró los ojos y miró a Tori y luego a mí con sospecha en sus ojos.

— Es posible que desees sentarte porque esto será mucho para asimilar. — Dije mientras le daba una silla a Trina y esta sentó al instante. Todavía nos miraba sospechosamente, por supuesto.

— Bueno, Trina. — comenzó Vega. — No hay una manera fácil o una manera menos confusa y lo que estamos a punto de decirte puede sonar un poco extraño y no vas a creerlo en un principio.

— Vega y yo viajamos 10 años en el futuro. — Solté claramente molesta por las divagaciones de Vega. Trina estaba confundida y Vega me dio una mirada irritada.

— ¡Bonita forma de dar la noticia amablemente, Jade!

— Estabas tardando demasiado, Vega.

— ¡Esperen, esperen, esperen! ¿Qué pasa con ustedes dos y las bromas? Pensé que ya habían terminado.

— Bueno, cómo estaba diciendo y lo que Jade dijo de manera estúpida. — le dí una mirada asesina, pero me ignoró.— No somos Jade y Tori de esta línea de tiempo. De hecho, todavía tenemos dieciséis años en nuestra línea de tiempo, y antes de que interrumpas, te explicaremos todo.

Entonces Vega y yo tratamos de explicar todo lo que sucedió hace una semana y Trina estaba escuchando atentamente, pero no realmente comprendiendolo todo.

— ¿Entonces me están diciendo que ambas son las Jade y Tori de los dieciséis años? — Asentimos. — ¿Y que no tienen ni una ligera idea de cómo van a volver a su tiempo? — Asentimos de nuevo, pero esta vez Vega parecía haber recordado algo.

— Ah, por cierto, Jade, necesito decirte lo que dijo Cat. — Asentí con la cabeza, cómo diciendo que continuara, pero Trina cortó a Vega antes de que continuara.

— ¡Whoa, whoa! Ahora sé que es una broma porque Cat está muerta. — Trina se estaba enojando. Eran tonterías para ella, pero para nosotras no.

— Lo sé, Trina, pero ella vino a mí en un sueño. — Entonces Tori comenzó a explicarle a Trina y a mí todo lo que Cat le había contado.

Trina estaba perdida.

— Está bien, todavía no estoy convencida.

Lo que Tori dijo puede ser un poco surrealista, sí. Pero era la verdad. Gruñí ante la reacción de Trina.

— Bien, haznos una pregunta que sólo la Jade y Tori del futuro sabrían.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— ¿En serio, Vega? ¿No sé te ocurrió algo más práctico?

— Jade, cállate.

Volví a gruñir. Más le vale que funcione o le clavare mis tijeras ahí mismo.

— ¿Cómo sabré que no estás mintiendo? — dijo Trina incrédula.

— Sólo confía en nosotras.

Trina miro a Vega y luego a mí, yo me encogí de hombros despreocupada.

— Lo que dijo, Vega.

— Bien, esta es una pregunta para ti Jade, ¿cómo se llama la película que estás escribiendo ahora?

— Honestamente, no tengo idea.

Trina me miró vacilante, probablemente, buscando que estuviera diciendo la verdad porque su mirada se suavizó. Pero todavía se notaba indecisa, supongo que hará más preguntas delicadas y verá nuestra reacción.

— Está bien, entonces, Tori, ¿cómo te sentiste cuando Jade te engañó con Beck hace cinco años?

Mis ojos y los de Vega se abrieron con sorpresa y nos miramos la una a la otra sin poder creerlo.

 _"No puede ser cierto. Yo, Jade West, nunca le sería infiel a nadie"._

— ¿ME ENGAÑASTE CON BECK? — Gritó Vega, mirándome furiosa.

— ¡NO! NO LO HICE ... NO SÉ... SIGNIFICA QUE NO SÉ SI LO HAGA, PERO NO ERA YO. FUE LA YO DEL FUTURO.

— OH, OSEA ... ¿AHORA ESTÁ PERMITIDO ENGAÑAR A TU ESPOSA EN UN FUTURO?

— ¡NO QUISE DECIR ESO Y NO SOY UNA INFIEL! NUNCA FUI Y NUNCA LO SERÉ. NO TIENES DERECHO A CULPARME POR LO QUE HE HECHO PORQUE NI SIQUIERA LO HICE.

— ¡CHICAS! — Trina se levantó y nos detuvo a los dos. Estoy sorprendida de ver su expresión. Ella estaba impactada y con un deje de diversión en su mirada. — Está bien, puedo ver ahora que definitivamente **No** son la Tori y Jade que conozco.

Vega y yo nos miramos confundidas. Luego miré a Trina, extrañadamente.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?

— Bueno, primero ustedes dos están irremediablemente enamoradas, cosa que ahora no parece. Más bien parece que nunca cruzaron la línea de amienemigas. — Trina dijo cómo una cuestión de hechos. Sentí que el calor subía por mis mejillas.

— ¿Y cuál es la segunda razón? — pregunté.

Trina se vio triste por un instante. Levanto la vista y con los ojos aguados.

— Bueno, hay una gran razón. Sí cualquiera de ustedes se decidiera engañar, no sería con Beck. No después de lo que hizo.

— Trina, me he estado muriendo todo el día por saber lo que hizo. ¿Puedes decirnos y ya? — le respondí seca, me estaba hartando de tantos rodeos.

— ¿Listas? — Preguntó, mientras Tori asentía con la cabeza y yo volvía a poner los ojos en blanco. Trina suspiró profundamente. — Beck...É-él fue el responsable de la muerte de Cat. — Abrí mis ojos enormemente y todo rastro de molestia desapareció al instante que escuché eso.

 _"No podía ser verdad. Él no sería capaz, ¿O sí?"_

 ** _xxxx . xxxx_**

 ** _N/A:_** _A que no lo esperaban, jsjs. ¿Cómo pudo Beck matar a Cat? ¿Cómo sucedió?_

 _Las dejaré con la intriga, ya termino la maratón y me estoy muriendo de sueño. Duerman bien, nos leemos en la próxima._

 _xoxo._

 _— Cami._


	11. Pesadilla

**_"Pesadilla"_**

 ** _Jade:_**

 _Estamos viviendo nuestras vidas para encontrar la razón correcta para todo._

 ** _x..x..x..x_**

Tori y yo miramos a Trina con los ojos muy abiertos. Juro que si nuestras mandíbulas pudieran golpear el suelo, ya lo estarían haciendo. Beck mató a Cat.

— ¿Él qué ... ? Tienes que estar bromeando. ¿Él fue el que mató a Cat? — Estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no asustarme con esa noticia. Quiero decir, ¿cómo puede Beck, mi novio desde hace tres años, actualmente ex, ser un asesino? Debe haber algo más.

— Trina, ¿estás segura? Quiero decir, es Beck. El chico de cabello suave y siempre tranquilo que todos conocemos y amamos. Es el tipo del que estabas enamorada, ¿recuerdas? Beck. — Agregó Vega mientras estaba luchando demasiado para mantener la calma.

Trina suspiró.

— Sí. El chico del que estaba locamente enamorada, el ex novio de Jade y nuestro ex amigo Beck es responsable de la muerte de Cat.

— ¡¿CÓMO?! — grité desesperada. Suspirando, ella me dio una mirada de disculpa. No puedo creer esto, no voy a creer esto. — Beck no haría daño ni a una mosca, menos a un ser humano. Especialmente no a Cat. ¿Qué planeas? Quiero decir, ¿esperas que crea que Beck mató a Cat? Tal vez si dijeras que Robbie lo hizo o incluso Sinjin. ¡Diablos, incluso André! Tal vez lo hubiera considerado ... ¿Pero Beck? ¿Por qué diablos iba a hacer tal cosa? ¿Estás loca?

— ¡Jade! Jade cálmate, por favor. Te van a escuchar, solo cálmate.— Vega me dio un fuerte abrazo y me acarició la espalda. Inmediatamente me sentí tranquila, pero no tuve tiempo para pensar en por qué me volví tan calmada ni por qué dejé que ella me abrazara. —Trina, ¿puedes decirnos qué pasó?

Trina vaciló pero la miré con ojos brillantes. Ella asintió y nos dijo que nos sentáramos. Nos sentamos y ella nos contó la historia.

— Antes de decirte lo que sucedió la noche en que Cat murió, necesito decirte primero cómo llegó allí. — comenzó Trina. — Fue un sábado en los ensayos que la atmósfera entre ustedes dos cambió. Jade parecía tener prisa por encontrarte, Tori, porque quería hablar contigo sobre algo. Realmente no sé de qué se trataba, pero yo pensé que tal vez Jade iba a disculparse por ser una directora cruel. Quiero decir, el día anterior a ese ensayo fue el día en que ambas discutieron.

— ¿Te refieres al día en que casi dejo la obra? — Tori intervino.

Trina asintió con la cabeza.

— Sí. Ese día.

Tori me miró.

— Fue el día antes de que viajáramos en el tiempo, Jade. — Y era verdad. Sábado. El escenario de la historia de Trina fue el primer día en que Tori y yo estuvimos en esta línea de tiempo.

— Así que de todos modos. — continuó Trina. — Hablaron antes de los ensayos y el aire entre las dos se hizo más ligero. Después de ese día, ambas se volvieron inseparables. Era realmente inexplicable porque ustedes dos se volvieron muy cercanas después de la charla que tuvieron. Ustedes fueron prácticamente mejores amigas. Podría decirlo, seguían acercándose cada día. Y recordé que Cat, Robbie y Andre pensaron que las dos estaban saliendo secretamente a espaldas de todos. Por supuesto, cómo hermana de Tori, dije que sus observaciones eran incorrectas. Quiero decir, si tú, Tori, salieras con alguien, sería la primero en saberlo, ¿verdad?

— Sí. — respondió Tori. — ¿Entonces quieres decir que, Jade y yo nos volvimos cercanas?

— Sí, fue una sorpresa para todos. Una agradable sorpresa podría agregar porque las disputas disminuyeron, pero las burlas ... se volvieron demasiado. Sí, una sorpresa agradable. Sin embargo, no todos estaban contentos con el vínculo que hicieron y la nuevo amistad que encontraste, Tori. Beck estaba celoso ...

Antes de que Trina pueda continuar, la detuve.

— ¿Estaba celoso porque pensó que yo quería a Vega para vengarme de él?

Trina frunció el ceño.

— Es al revés, Jade. Estaba celoso porque pensó que Tori los querría a todos para sí misma. Él realmente te amaba demasiado cómo para dejarte ir.

Fruncí el ceño ante eso. No puede ser posible. Rompió conmigo porque amaba a Vega.

— No puede ser. Quiero decir, no. Rompió conmigo.

— Y dijo que era estúpido y que quería que regresaras. — explicó Trina.

— Y supo que soy bisexual antes de que todos lo supieran. Se lo dije porque ... eh ... — Tori se estremeció cómo si temiera que me enojara con eso, pero en este momento, no podría importarme menos.

— Bien, ¿puedo continuar? — Trina preguntó mirándonos a las dos. Asentí con la cabeza y escuché. — Desde entonces, Beck se distanció y hubo una fiesta en la escuela. Vi a Tori y a Beck hablando en el aparcamiento. Beck parecía enojado y Tori estaba ... No podía ver su cara entonces no lo hice. Y no sé. Luego te metió dentro de su auto y se alejó. Lo siguiente que supe fue que tú. —Trina me miró. — y Cat corrían detrás de Tori y de Beck. Entonces nunca supe qué sucedió después de eso. Cuando llegué a casa después de la fiesta, papá me dijo que estabas en el hospital y que ... Cat estaba muerta.

No puedo creer esto.

— ¿Quieres decir que mataron a Cat porque Beck todavía me amaba?

— Sí, Jade.

— Eso significa que estar con Vega está mal. — concluí. Vi a Tori fruncir el ceño ante mis palabras, pero no me importó. Necesito aclarar ya mi mente. Son demasiadas cosas que asimilar. Beck todavía me ama. Necesito retroceder en el tiempo para arreglar esto, traer de vuelta a Cat.

— No sé Jade, tú y Tori están enamoradas.

— ¡No! — La corté. Me levanté y caminé hacia la puerta. Demonios, necesito aclarar mi mente. — Nunca amé ni amare a Vega, ¿de acuerdo? Y amo a Beck y ... él todavía me ama.

— Eso es sólo tu yo de 16 años hablando, Jade. — dijo Trina. — No hagas algo estúpido. Este es tu futuro. Un movimiento leve puede convertir las cosas en un caos.

— Yo ... —tragué saliva. No sé que hacer. Pero Beck rompió conmigo.

— Jade, por favor cálmate. —dijo Tori pasando una mano tranquilizadora sobre mi de nuevo, me relajó.

— Me tengo que ir. — dije.

— ¿A dónde vas? — me preguntó Vega preocupada.

— Tengo que aclararme la mente. Todo esto es estúpido. Necesito una caminata.

— Voy contigo. — sugirió Vega, pero yo no le hice caso.

— No, necesito estar sola por un tiempo. Volveré pronto. — Con eso salí de la habitación. Cuando pasé por la sala de estar, el Sr. y la Sra. Vega me miraron confundidos. Me disculpé y salí. Sólo necesito aclarar mis pensamientos.

 ** _x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x_**

Cinco minutos de caminata y tengo mis conclusiones. Hice una lista mental de eso:

 _"Beck me ama._

 _A pesar de que rompió conmigo._

 _Pensé que le gustaba Vega y pensé que esa era la razón por la que rompió conmigo._

 _Creo que estaba equivocada._

 _Beck me ama._

 _Pero Beck mató a Cat también._

 _¿Quién soy yo para saber la verdad sin embargo?_

 _Quiero decir, Trina no estaba en la "escena del crimen". Sólo Tori, yo, Cat y Beck conocíamos la historia real._

 _No puedo preguntarle a Vega, ella es tan despistada cómo yo._

 _No puedo preguntarle a Cat ... está muerta._

 _Mierda._

 _Necesito encontrar a Beck._

 _Beck me ama. Él quiere volver conmigo._

 _Pero…_ _Después de todo esto, ¿todavía quiero volver al presente para estar con él?_

 _Sí. No._

 _Supongo._

 _No lo sé._

 _¿Realmente puedo imaginarme con Vega ..._

 _Diablos, tenemos todo este futuro. ¿Necesito tener una imagen mental de eso?_

 _Mierda, Jade._

 _No. Tal vez, tal vez ... tal vez estoy aquí en el futuro ... Porqué Cat me envió para que pueda darme cuenta de que Beck todavía me ama. Con esto, puedo regresar y estar con él, entonces Cat estará viva._

 _¿Pero qué hay de Maui y Trent?_

 _Son hermosos niños._

 _Eso no existirá si vuelvo a estar con Beck._

 _¿Qué hay de Vega?_ _... No tengo sentimientos por Vega._

 _Beck me ama todavía._

 _Y yo…_ _Ya no estoy segura de mis sentimientos."_

— ¿Jade? — Dejé de caminar cuando escuché una voz familiar detrás de mí. —Jade, ¡oh dios, Jade! —Conocía esa voz en cualquier lado. Incluso diez años después, la voz no cambió. Me volteé lentamente y vi a Beck con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Sentí que mi respiración se aceleraba y mi corazón se detenía.

 _" Demonios._

 _No sé si debería huir o abrazarlo._

 ** _x.x.x.x.x.x_**

 ** _N / A:_** _¡Hola, amores! aquí otro nuevo capítulo, se que es corto, pero cómo dije, así son los primeros capítulos. Ya luego avanzara a más largo, se los prometo por la garrita._

 _He estado pensando en poner en marcha ya **Take Me Away (Jori)** porqué tengo muchas ideas y en este caso, esa novela tendrá capítulos largos. ¿Qué opinan? Dejenme su review si les gustaría que ya suba un capítulo de esa historia._

 _Sin más, nos vemos mañana y tengan una linda noche._

— Cami.


	12. Ella lo ama

**_"Ella lo ama"_**

 ** _Tori:_**

— Jade aún no está aquí. — escuché a Sinjin decirle a Trina.

Después de esa larga charla con Trina y después de que Jade nos abandonara, bajé a ver cómo estaban los niños. Habían pasado ya veinte minutos, pero Jade no había vuelto todavía y estoy sinceramente preocupada por ella ahora. Dios, ¿y si ella se encuentra con Beck? Después de la revelación de Trina, no supe si puedo confiar en él una vez más. Sé que no es justo, pero Trina jamás mentirá sobre esto.

— Mami, ¿dónde está mamá? — Me volví con una sonrisa enyesada en mi cara cuando escuché la voz de Trent.

— Está de paseo, cariño. — le contesté al niño.

— ¿Por qué está dando un paseo? — el niño curioso preguntó.

— Bueno. — comencé, frotando mis manos sobre mis muslos y aplaudí una vez. — Mamá necesita un poco de aire porque tuvimos una conversación seria antes con la tía Trina.

Trent asintió con la cabeza adorablemente como si entendiera seriamente esta situación.

— Está bien, pero cuando regrese, por favor dile que se una a nosotros en la piscina.

Realmente sonreí ante esto. Los niños adoraban las habilidades de natación de Jade y era más que lindo.

— Está bien, cariño, lo haré. — Dije antes de darle un gran beso en la frente.

Me reí cuando mi hijo bajo las cejas en modo de enfado.

— Mami. — chilló. — Ahora soy un niño grande. Por favor, no me beses en público.

— No, todavía eres mi bebé, no importa qué. — lo abracé y le di besos en todo el rostro mientras luchaba por salir de mi alcance.

— Maaaaami. — chilló. Me detuve y me reí. Trent corrió inmediatamente a la piscina dónde su hermana, Joshua y mis padres estaban nadando.

Sentí que el sofá se hundía y me volví para mirar a una Trina radiante hacia mí.

— ¿Sabes? para ser una chica de 16 años, en realidad eres una buena madre.

Le sonreí.

— El instinto de su madre. Es natural, supongo.

— Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes acerca de todo esto? — Ella dejó caer la sonrisa y me miró con preocupación.

Suspiré.

— Realmente no lo sé, Trin. Es sólo que las noticias son una bomba demasiado grande para que las asimile de una vez, ¿sabes?

Trina asintió mientras continuaba.

— Beck es, o fue, un gran amigo. Cuando le dije que era bisexual, él me aceptó sin dudarlo. Es un verdadero amigo. Pero también sé que no estás mintiendo sobre nada de esto.

— No lo estoy. — interrumpió Trina. — Pero por favor no pienses que no eres la indicada para Jade porque lo eres, Tor. Las he visto a ustedes dos. Se aman.

— Pero yo no la amo, Trina. ¿Y si Jade tuviera razón? ¿Y si Cat nos enviara aquí para decirnos que si alguna vez nos amamos, no podemos porque ella morirá y perderemos la amistad de Beck?

— ¡Pero la amabas con todo tu corazón y no lo niegas! ¡Te has enamorado de ella desde que saliste por primera vez en Nozu!

Mis ojos se abrieron de par en par en la declaración de Trina.

— ¿Cómo ... cómo? ¡Nunca! ¡Y no fue una cita! Esa fue una misión para Sikowitz.

Trina puso los ojos en blanco hacia mí y se rió entre dientes.

— Sí, sí, Tori. Sigue negando eso. Soy tu hermana, te conozco a ti y a tu mirada perdida en el amor.

— No me gusta Jade, Trina. — susurré, temiendo que Sinjin o alguien pudiera oírme y hacerme preguntas. — Realmente no.

— Negar es una cosa que te gusta, hermanita. — me sonrió. — Pero no puedes engañar al corazón. ¿Este futuro no es prueba suficiente?

— Realmente no quiero hablar de esto ahora— me levanté y me dirigí a la puerta. — Si alguien pregunta, voy a buscar a mi esposa.

Después de caminar 17 minutos por la calle, vi a Jade hablando con alguien. Estaba segura de que era Beck. Entonces, di una mirada más cercana y por curiosidad, caminé hacia ellos y me escondí detrás de los tres arbustos más cercanos. Sé que espiar es malo, pero esto es por una causa.

— Rompiste conmigo, Beck, y tú, mataste, en realidad mataste a Cat. — oí a Jade decir dolorosamente. Beck parecía culpable mientras pasaba su mano por su cabello.

— Fue un accidente, Jade. Por favor, sé que no lo hice, no fue intencional. Yo era culpable y pagué por lo que hice. Pasé diez años en prisión. Sabes que pagué por eso. Ahora soy un hombre de cambio, Jade. Solo necesito una segunda oportunidad. — La sinceridad estaba en su voz y Jade parecía derretirse en cada una de sus palabras.

Luego, Jade soltó un suspiro vacilante.

— Ahora estoy casada, Beck.

Beck resopló y luchó por mantener la calma.

— Sé que no amas a Tori.

— ¡Tengo hijos con ella! Estoy casado con ella. ¿Cómo puedes decir que no la amo? — Wow, Jade es realmente buena fingiendo, ¿no?

— ¡Sé que todavía me amas, Jade!

— Han pasado diez malditos años, Beck. ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?

— Porque tus ojos no brillarán así si no me amaras. — argumentó Beck. —Todavía me miras cómo si todavía tuvieras 16 años y estuvieras enamorado de mí. — Silenciosamente solté un bufido cuando me di cuenta de la verdad detrás de cada palabra de Beck.

— Yo ... yo. — Jade se detuvo, obviamente pensando en un contraataque mientras le rezaba a Dios para que no cediera. — Beck, no sé qué hacer.

— Te amo, Jade. Todavía lo hago. Tenía 16 años y era estúpido entonces. No tenía intención de romperte el corazón, no tenía intención de matar a Cat, no tenía intención de hacer ninguna de esas cosas. Jade , por favor perdoname.

 _"Jade, por favor, no."_ recé mentalmente.

— Mataste a mi mejor amiga. — Jade se mantuvo firme en el suelo.

— Fue un accidente. Te lo he estado diciendo, soy un hombre de cambio ahora.

— Me estás pidiendo que engañe a mi esposa, ¿no te das cuenta de eso? — Jade se enfureció, apretando los dientes. Lo sé por una vez, Jade West no es infiel. Supuse que todavía tenía ese respeto por nuestro 'matrimonio' incluso si sé que ella realmente deseaba ceder.

— Estoy pidiéndome que me des una oportunidad. No te estoy pidiendo que engañes a tu esposa. — dijo Beck. — Déjame demostrarte que todavía te amo. ¿No quieres que tengamos una segunda oportunidad?

Jade se sorprendió por su pregunta, pero lo miró.

— No soy infiel, Beck. Ya no te amo.

Beck se rió entre dientes. ¿Por qué diablos se está riendo?

— Eres realmente mala mintiendo, amor. — Para mi sorpresa, y para sorpresa de Jade, Beck la atrajo hacia su cuerpo y le dio un beso.

Cerré mis ojos con fuerza cuando Jade le devolvió el beso. Pero, ¿realmente puedo culparla? Ella todavía está enamorada de ese hombre, incluso si afirmó que mató a Cat, accidentalmente. Seguía siendo su Beck declarando su amor por ella. Ella todavía está enamorada de él.

¿Pero saben qué me sorprendió más? Estos celos que recorren en mi corazón mientras los veo besarse.

 ** _xxx. xxxxx_**

 ** _N /A :_** _¡No me maten! Hoy subire dos capitulos de esta novela, contada con esta. Y subiré el primer capítulo de Take Me Away (Jori) estoy con mucha imaginación hoy. Y vuelvo a decir, los derechos de esta novela y de la serie no son míos y bla bla. Yo sólo traduzco hasta el capítulo 14 ( Que es dónde la novela se cancelo) y de ahí la seguiré yo y la terminare. Por favor, dejen review que me animan a seguir._

 _xoxo._

 _— Cami._


	13. Puedo amarla así

_**"Puedo amarla así"**_

 _ **Jade:**_

 _Cuando estás en la posición incorrecta, necesitas encontrar el camino correcto de vuelta._

Traté de encontrar la familiaridad en la situación en la que estoy ahora. Intenté sentir que había vuelto a casa, que esta loca situación en la que estoy ahora es solo un sueño Intenté localizar la vieja sensación de la realidad en la que vivo. Traté de encontrar la sensación que estaba buscando, no, el anhelo en los últimos días. Traté de olvidarme, de saltarme diez años antes cuando besé a Beck. Emociones como el miedo, la confusión, el dolor y el amor brotaban de mi corazón hacia él. No me pregunté por qué le devolví el beso, pero soy plenamente consciente de que me resistí al anhelo de estar en sus brazos otra vez y el anhelo de tener algo familiar - el declarar su amor por mí - fue algo que pensé que necesitaba en gran manera para mantenerme cuerda; la razón por la que lo besé.

Estaba besándolo y estaba lamentando cada momento. Fue una decisión equivocada. Debería haber resistido su toque. Debería haberme resistido a que sus palabras me afectaran cómo si todo mi corazón aún fuera suyo. Este no era mi Beck. El que estoy besando no fue el que sostuvo mi corazón y lo aplastó con sus propias manos hace un mes. Este era un hombre nuevo, el Beck en esta línea de tiempo, no el mío.

Este hombre era un extraño. Su beso fue diferente. Su toque era desconocido para mí. Este hombre, que declaró su amor por mí antes, que también afirmó el asesinato de Cat, no se parecía en nada a Beck ... pero este es Beck. Esto es Beck o más exactamente, es quién se convertirá Beck.

Besarlo no era como besar a mi Beck. Diez años y él había cambiado mucho. Lamenté no haberlo visto antes de besarlo tenuemente.

Me alejé bruscamente cuando escuché a alguien huir de un lugar detrás de los arbustos y el árbol. Traté de ver quién era esa persona, con la esperanza de que no fueran los paparazzi, los que podrían arruinar mi carrera y la de Tori, pero mis ojos captaron algo más importante que cuestionar. El PearPod que estaba en la mano de Beck mostró una imagen de nosotros besándonos. Sentí que mi temperamento se alzaba cuando vi que Beck formaba una sonrisa, una sonrisa que nunca lo vi usar en mi línea de tiempo.

— ¡¿Qué demonios?! — Grité mientras trataba de quitarle el teléfono de la mano. Desafortunadamente, Beck sólo levanto la mano con el teléfono sobre su cabeza y no pude alcanzarlo más. Estaba loco. —¡Sacaste una foto de nosotros! — Salté en un pobre intento de obtener el teléfono para eliminar la foto. Beck se inclinó ligeramente hacia atrás para asegurarse de que no lo pudiera agarrar. Estúpida de mí, debió haber sido una imagen perfecta de un niño que buscaba sus dulces que el matón se llevó. Beck se rió de mi intento y yo me enojé más.

Beck sonrió, no la cálida sonrisa que yo conocía y amaba, sino más bien la sonrisa de un verdadero asesino.

— ¿Por qué me devolviste el beso? — Preguntó. ¿Qué es el infierno real? Estaba preguntando sobre la selfie que tomó mientras estábamos besándonos y él me respondió con otra pregunta.

Estaba furiosa cuando me di cuenta de que no podía contarle a este psicópata mis razones reales. No podía dejarle saber sobre mi situación y definitivamente no le diría que soy una niña de 16 años que sufrió una nueva herida por la ruptura de hace un mes.

— Yo quería, quería saber si estabas diciendo la verdad.

— ¿Y concluiste eso?

— No. —dije de inmediato. — Todo lo que dijiste es falso, excepto el hecho de que asesinaste a Cat.

— ¿Acaso también concluiste que acabas de engañar a tu esposa? — Beck se rió entre dientes.

Mierda. Lo hice, ¿no? Fui infiel y nunca he sido infiel. La culpa me inundó como un balde de agua fría. Pero no amo a Vega, por lo tanto no fui infiel del todo, ¿verdad? No puedo creer que acabe de razonar sobre mi error. Le fui infiel a mi "esposa" y me siento culpable porqué no estoy enamorada de ella, ¿verdad? Entonces no cuenta.

— Ahhh. — sonrió Beck ante mi silencio. Él sostuvo su teléfono sobre mi cabeza mientras se reía de mi reacción. —Me tomé una foto para recordar.

Sabía que era una mentira.

— Púdrete, Beck.

Beck, en un movimiento rápido, mantuvo su teléfono seguro en su bolsillo delantero. Si fuera lo suficientemente rápida, podría haber conseguido el teléfono y borrar la foto.

— Estuve en la cárcel durante diez jodidos años por un asesinato que cometí, sí. Pero fue un accidente ...

— Puedo sentir que fue un accidente porque no planeabas matar a Cat. Tú querías matar a otra persona, a mí o a Vega.

Beck me miró furioso al interrumpir su discurso, pero continuó como si no expresara mi corazonada. Es decir, mi corazonada era correcta.

— No tengo dinero, mis padres me repudiaron y nadie quiere emplear a un ex convicto. Nos hice una foto. Si vendo este escándalo a una empresa de noticias del mundo del espectáculo también ganaré una gran cantidad de dinero.

— ¡Estúpido, maldito bastardo! — Le di una bofetada pero él solo se rió como un loco. — Arruinará mi carrera. ¡Arruinará a mi familia!

Beck se rió malvadamente.

— Ese es el plan. — y como un relámpago, se fue.

No podía moverme desde el lugar en donde estaba parada. No pude comprender mis pensamientos.

— ¿Qué acabo de hacer? — Gruñí para mis adentros.

Cat nos envió a Vega y a mí aquí para saber cuál era el problema y para evitarlo una vez que volvamos a casa. Entendí que Beck era el problema. Después del encuentro que tuve con él, no creo que alguna vez lo vuelva a amar, especialmente porque tengo la certeza de que podría convertirse en un asesino. ¿Quién sabe que ser un asesino realmente es su destino? Incluso si terminamos juntos, todavía podría haber otra situación que desencadenará su auto asesino interior y que aún podría matar a alguien inocente. La forma de su tono cuando me dijo que el asesinato de Cat fue un accidente me hizo adivinar que estaba detrás de otra persona. Podía ser Tori ya que según Trina, Vega fue a quien metió en el auto con él. Y el hecho de que tenía un arma, ni siquiera sabía que poseía un arma, significa que planeó matar a alguien.

¿Y qué dijo él acerca de un plan? 'Ese es el plan.' ¿Por qué tengo la corazonada de que no se trata solo de fotografiarlo y venderlo? Iba a arruinar mi carrera y la familia de Tori y Jade de esta línea de tiempo.

— ¡Por Dios! — Grité al cielo cuando comencé a caminar a casa y no a la vieja casa de Vega. Agarré mi teléfono del bolsillo y escribí un mensaje de texto a Vega diciéndole que sólo la encontraría en casa.

Resoplé mientras pateaba algunas piedras en el camino. El clima era genial, me preguntaba mientras mis pensamientos se desviaban a mi Beck y el amor que tengo por él. Ha pasado más o menos un mes después de que rompió conmigo, más o menos un mes cuando le preguntó a Vega y ella lo rechazó. Estaba deambulando por el camino a casa, asegurándome de tomar el otro camino, la ruta más larga. Me dará algo de tiempo para pensar, porque ahora estoy cuestionando mis sentimientos por Beck, mi Beck.

Había pasado un mes y sabiendo que esta era la tercera ruptura, creo que debería haber seguido ¿por qué no? ¿Por qué me enganché a los sentimientos equivocados? Probablemente fue porque me encerré en querer algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada. Beck era seguro y quiero algo seguro. Tenía demasiado miedo de probar algo nuevo, de descubrir nuevos sentimientos por otra persona. No sólo eso, pero mi orgullo no me permitió volver a perder ante Vega. Sabía que Beck rompió conmigo porque estaba loco por Vega, lo sabía y tenía razón. Sí, creo que esta era la verdadera razón por la que no podía dejar ir a Beck. Ahora que me estoy bajando y comiendo mi orgullo (ahora es fácil porque sé que Vega nunca irá tras Beck ...) No me importa nada Ahora. Beck puede salir con quien quiera y yo ... Estoy diciendo esto no porque sé que fue capaz de matar a alguien; pero, porque realmente quiero seguir adelante ahora.

Pero sé que tomará algún proceso.

No puedo creer esto, en realidad me estoy liberando y era una gran sensación. Soy tan estúpida por no haber hecho esto antes.

Cuando me detengo al pie de la colina de mi casa, suspiré. Todavía tengo que acercarme, me di cuenta de eso demasiado tarde. Pero desde aquí pude ver el SUV familiar estacionado a lo largo del camino de entrada, lo que significa que Vega y los niños están en casa. Me acerqué a la puerta y entré en el imperdible para abrirla. Cuando entré, me aseguré de que estuviera bien cerrada de nuevo. Comencé mi breve caminata cuando los pensamientos volvieron a inundar mi mente.

"Cat nos envió a una misión y si Vega y yo logramos esta misión, podríamos volver a nuestro tiempo. Beck fue la clave para que regresemos, eso es , ¿de qué se trata la misión? Recordé a Vega diciéndome que alguien estaba arruinando el futuro para nosotras. Beck, ¿quién más? ¿Pero cómo lo haremos? ¿Haremos las paces? Después de cómo me trató Beck, no quiero hacer las paces.

Me detuve en el porche delantero y me senté en la escalera de dos pasos. No puedo entrar a la casa con mis pensamientos siendo un huracán en mi cerebro. Cerré los ojos y gruñi. Recordé el beso y cómo Beck dijo que crearía un escándalo. Sentí la culpa nuevamente. Acabo de engañar a mi familia, a Vega. Y no entiendo por qué me preocupo demasiado por ella. En realidad, estoy pensando en sus sentimientos en este momento. ¿Ella estará enojada conmigo? Supongo. Pero no somos realmente una pareja. Sólo estamos fingiendo por el bien de esta misión. Pero, ¿y si Vega es el problema? ¿Qué pasa si no estuviéramos destinadas a terminar juntas? Si no fuera por nosotras cómo pareja, Beck no iría al gaga y asesinaría "accidentalmente" a Cat. Tal vez debería divorciarme y sí y cagarme así. Pero no. No siento que sea lo correcto. No importa el hecho de que todavía estoy en el proceso de seguir adelante, Jade y Vega de esta línea de tiempo me odiarán por arruinar a su familia. Así que supongo que si volvemos a casa, quizás debería evitar estar con Vega.

Eso sólo me devolverá a mi primer problema: _¿cómo resolveremos el problema para volver? ¿Vega es incluso el problema? ¿Estoy enamorada de ella?_

 _Whoa, ¿de dónde vino esa pregunta?_

Gruñí de nuevo y cubrí mi cara con mis manos. ¿Por qué la vida es tan difícil para mí? Entonces, escuché la puerta abrirse y sentí un calor corporal a mi lado. Aunque no descubrí mis ojos. Dejé que ese alguien frotara círculos tranquilizadores sobre mi espalda. En un instante, sentí que todo el mundo estaba bien otra vez, el huracán en mi cerebro se detuvo. Lentamente abrí los ojos y miré a mi compañera. Perfectos ojos color chocolate me miraron con preocupación. Suspiré al extrañar molestar a Vega y pequeños flashes de nuestros momentos juntas pasaron por mi mente. Las imágenes mentales de mí observándola corrieron en mi cerebro cómo una película que estoy viendo exclusivamente.

— ¿Estás bien, Jade?

— Sí, Vega. Estoy bien.

Entonces y allí, respondí mi pregunta.

Tal vez si sienta algo por Vega. Al demonio, puedo amarla así.

 _ **xxxx...xxx**_

 _ **N / A:**_ _Vaya, Jade acepto sentir algo por Tori. ¿Qué cosas, no? okno._

 _Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora me voy a escribir **Take Me Away (Jori)** porqué cómo dije, ando inspirada hoy. Y espero que se pasen, haré capítulos largos, así se entretienen más. Nos leemos en la otra novela en unas horitas que termine de escribir el primer capítulo._

 _xoxo._

—Cami.


	14. Sólo quiero recuperar mi vida

_**"Sólo quiero recuperar mi vida"**_

 _ **Jade:**_

Han pasado 22 horas desde que besé a Beck y justo como lo predijeron prácticamente todos los periódicos, la radio y la televisión saben sobre el beso. Anoche le conté todo a Tori y, sorprendentemente, ella lo tomó bien, pero sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Ella sigue siendo técnicamente mi esposa después de todo. La culpa me está devorando por dentro y no solo porque besé a la persona que asesinó a mi amiga, sino porqué engañé a mi esposa. Ahora sí, no esperaba tener una esposa como parte de mí, ni siquiera puedo comenzar a comprender la idea, porque todo esto es demasiado surrealista. Si tuviera que despertarme ahora, no me sorprendería, pero la otra parte más grande de mí realmente cree que Vega y yo fuimos enviadas aquí para detener el asesinato de Cat y con suerte evitar que Beck cometiera el mayor error de su vida.

Vega y yo estábamos cenando; somos sólo nosotras esta noche porque los niños fueron a la casa de sus abuelos. La casa de mis padres. ¿Quién sabía que amaría a sus nietos y los malcriaría? Me sorprendió ese hecho ya que estaba tan ocupada que incluso ni me entere que me miró. Aunque me alegra que mis hijos estén cerca de mi padre. Al menos.

De todos modos, estábamos comiendo en silencio ya que ninguno de nosotras sabía qué decir. Todavía estoy procesando lo que me sucedió a mí, con estos nuevos sentimientos que tengo por Vega. Mientras ella está, bueno, no sé en qué está pensando Vega.

De repente escuchamos el ruido de la puerta y alguien interrumpiendo el ambiente. Conociendo a Vega, no se molestó en cerrar la puerta de nuevo. Los viejos hábitos no sé le van, supongo.

— ¡Jade! — El grito resino en el comedor. — ¿me cuentas por qué estabas comiéndole la boca a Beck?

Decir que André, el mejor amigo de mi esposa y nuestro copropietario de nuestra compañía (también es el gerente de Vega por cierto) estaba hirviendo de la rabia. Era la subestimación del siglo. Nunca vi a Andre tan enojado.

— Mira, André. — comencé pero él me interrumpió.

— Sí, por favor explícame por qué TÚ, la esposa siempre cariñosa de mi mejor amiga y la madre de dos hermosos hijos, estaba intercambiando saliva con la persona que MATÓ a Cat e hizo de nuestras vidas un infierno. Huh, cuéntame Jade. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Me refiero a que pensé que eras feliz. Tienes la carrera perfecta, la familia perfecta, la esposa perfecta, diablos, todo perfecto, y cada ser humano mataría por tener tu vida y ahora de repente parece que vas a desecharlo todo para poder volver a besarlo.

— Escucha, André, no es lo que piensas. — Tori intentó detenerlo esta vez, pero también la interrumpió.

— ¿No es lo que pienso? ¡¿NO ES LO QUE PIENSO?! Tori, ella estaba besando a Beck ¿Recuerdas? No puedo decir su nombre sin sentir náuseas. Ella te engañó Tori, esto es una locura ... Un desastre. — Luego me miró con ira. — ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que acabas de hacer? No sólo arriesgaste tu matrimonio, sino que también pusiste en peligro tu carrera y la de Tori. Sin mencionar el nombre de nuestra empresa. ¿Te diste cuenta, Jade? Make It Shine. Compañía de grabación y producción: la compañía que ambos hicimos, ¿eh? ¿Qué va a decir la gente ahora? ¿Qué les voy a decir? ¿Por qué lo hiciste Jade? ¿Por qué bes ...

— ¡ANDRÉ! — grité y se calló al instante mirándome con ojos asustados, creo que vio a la vieja Jade que creo que no ha aparecido en mucho tiempo.

— Escucha, no es lo que piensas. Ya le dije a Tori, ella entendió. Mi matrimonio está bien. — André y yo miramos a Vega y ella asintió. — Fue una cosa estúpida y no debería haberlo hecho. Me quedé atrapada en el momento y Beck se aprovechó de eso. Sacó algo de dinero vendiendo la foto que tomó.

— ¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿Te atrapaste en el momento y te dejaste tomar foto por Beck, que por cierto vendió? ¿Por qué Jade? Estoy bastante seguro de que todos nosotros perdimos el respeto y el amor que teníamos por Beck en el momento en que mato a Cat. ¿Por qué fuiste atrapada en el momento o mejor aún por qué se estaban besando? No puedo entender esto, ¿qué te ha pasado?

— André, lo que Jade está tratando de decir es que Beck estaba actuando cómo antes, que era amable y dulce, y no olvidemos que fue su primer amor después de todo, así que supongo que ella realmente quedó atrapada en el momento justo como ella dijo . ¿No podemos simplemente perdonarla y olvidar todo? — Vega intentó defender mi acción tanto cómo pudo sin revelar nada que pudiera insinuar que no éramos de este presente, ya que habíamos acordamos que mientras menos gente sepa, mejor.

— ¿Estás diciendo que estás bien lo que hizo, Tori? ¿Está bien que Jade te engañe?

Eso fue como un cuchillo en mi corazón. Me volví hacia Vega pero ella estaba mirando al suelo. Probablemente la lastimé mucho; ugh Realmente me odio a mí misma por eso.

— No, André, no estoy diciendo que estoy de acuerdo con eso, pero ya perdoné a Jade, así que no tiene sentido ahora, solo déjalo ir. ¿Si?

— ¿Qué le vas a decir a todos, entonces?

— ¿No podemos decirles que la foto era falsa? Quiero decir, nadie va a creer en un criminal.

André se tomó un minuto para pensar y tomé ese minuto para mirar a Vega a los ojos, estaban tan tristes que sentí mi corazón romperse de nuevo. Yo soy la responsable de la tristeza en sus bellos ojos marrones en este momento. ¿Cómo pude haber hecho eso? Soy tan estúpida.

— Tal vez pueda convencer a los medios de que esta imagen es falsa, pero necesito que hagas una declaración diciendo que no es verdad y que Jade nunca te engañará y Jade necesita confirmar que eso es verdad.

— Sí, sí, André, todo lo que necesites. Haremos cualquier cosa.

— Está bien, me iré ahora mismo, pero esto no ha terminado, hablaremos de esto más tarde, Jade. ¿Entendido?

— Entendido.

— Buenas noches.

Llevé a André a la puerta y volví al comedor. Vega estaba poniendo los platos en el lavavajillas. Fui a limpiar la mesa en la que comimos y cuando volví, Tori estaba sentada en el balcón del columpio familiar. Subí y la levanté y la senté en mi regazo mientras me sentaba en el columpio. Ella estaba sorprendida por el gesto y levantó sus cejas hacia mí.

— Supongo que me siento un poco blanda esta noche. — Dije con una sonrisa de lado. Todo lo que podía pensar era en cómo iba a hacer las paces con ella.

Ella no dijo nada y después de un momento se relajó y apoyó la cabeza en mi hombro. No hablamos durante un tiempo, simplemente disfrutando de la presencia de la otra.

— Lo siento.

Ella levantó su cabeza para mirarme a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué?

Quería replicar un comentario inteligente, pero cuando la miré a los ojos sabía que ella quería oírme decirlo, quería asegurarse de que realmente lo lamentaba. Así que la reposicione para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos.

— Lamento haber besado a Beck. Fue un movimiento absurdo, pero yo sólo, lo vi allí tratando de ganar los Óscares como el mejor actor mentiroso y por un momento me permití creer que ese talento todavía estaba allí, para sentir lo que quiero. Él me abrazó y me besó y me dijo que me amaba. Sabes que no lo supere hasta ahora, no es que esté inventando excusas por el modo en que lo hice, pero yo sólo ...

— Espera, ¿has terminado con Beck?

— ¿Qué? Por supuesto que sí.

— ¿Por qué? Quiero decir que técnicamente no es nuestro Beck, entonces ¿por qué lo harías?

— Bueno, si tuviéramos que volver ahora mismo a nuestro tiempo, ¿lo verías igual?

Vega se tomó un minuto para pensar en esa pregunta y volví a mirarla a los ojos y el resto de ella. Dios, no puedo creer que esta chica pueda ser mía. Sólo que lo tuve que arruinar y besar al asesino de mi ex. A veces hago cosas así. Cosas realmente estúpidas.

— No.

— ¿No?

—Tienes razón, no lo volvería a mirar igual.

— Mira, ahora ves el por qué. Sólo lo veo ahora cómo un asesino o una persona capaz de cometer un asesinato.

— Sí, tienes razón. Oye, ¿podemos olvidarnos de eso esta noche? — Dijo y miré sus ojos esperanzados y supe que no podía resistirme.

— Está bien, pero solo por esta noche. Cuanto antes resolvamos la forma en que nos gustaría volver, antes podremos regresar y arreglar las cosas.

Tori se acurrucó contra mí otra vez y nos quedamos holgazaneando allí y observando las estrellas.

— ¿Jade?

— ¿Sí?

Vega se apoyó sobre su codo y me miró a los ojos, yo la miré a los ojos. Nos quedamos así un rato, pero luego ella comenzó a inclinarse y estaba levantando mi cabeza para encontrarla a mitad de camino. Entonces mi teléfono comenzó a sonar. Iba a ignorarlo, pero Tori se alejó ya mirando mi teléfono. Suspiré mientras se alejaba de mi regazo. Saqué el teléfono de mi bolsillo y vi que era un mensaje de un número desconocido, pero tenía la sensación de quién era.

 _ **"No hagas nada estúpido, West. Cosas malas pueden sucederle a su familia. Sólo quiero recuperar mi vida.**_

 _ **-Anónimo. "**_

— ¿De quién es, Jade? — Tori preguntó mientras me miraba preocupada.

— De Beck. — dije.— Él podría estar amenazándonos, yo ... él dijo que necesita recuperar su vida.

Tori suspiró tristemente y besó mi frente cariñosamente.

— Recuperará su vida. Saldremos de aquí y cambiaremos el destino de Beck para mejor, ¿de acuerdo?

— Bueno.

 _ **xxx. xxx**_

 _ **N /A:**_ _Al fin tengo internet, aquí tienen el capítulo 14. Y si quieren leer otra historia Jori, ya subí el primer capítulo de **Take Me Away.** Nos leemos mañana, amores._

xoxo.

 _— Cami._


	15. No puedo odiarla

_**"No puedo odiarla"**_

 _ **Tori:**_

 _Los peligros visibles nos atemorizan menos que los horrores imaginarios._

 _— William Shakespeare._

 _ **xxxxxxx**_

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que en toda esta semana no he sentido temor por lo de Beck. Después de ese momento incómodo que pase con Jade en el Jardín, quitando lo del casi beso, podía decirse que no he estado del todo bien. Ha pasado una semana, eso sí. Pero eso no quita que Beck este tramando algo en contra nuestra y principalmente de los niños. No quiero que nada le pase a los niños y por muy extraño que suene, menos a Jade.

— ¡Mami! — La voz de Maui resonó en mis oídos, baje la mirada hacía ella de inmediato. — Mira el dibujo que hice.

— A ver. — dije mientras tomaba el papel entre mis manos.

Una sonrisa se escapó de mis labios al ver aquel dibujo. A pesar de estar mal dibujado, no quitaba el significado que tenía. En el papel estábamos plasmados los cuatro. En primer lugar estaba yo dibujada con marcador marrón, luego Jade con marcador color negro y por último los niños con un color algo grisáceo. Sentí los ojos húmedos. Imposible no llorar de felicidad al ver esto, pero tuve que contener las lágrimas por la mirada curiosa que Maui me entregaba.

— Es ... — murmuré, viendo cómo Maui que estaba arrodillada en el suelo, se acercaba más a mí con curiosidad. — ¡Precioso, mi vida!

Pagaría millones de dolares por grabar la sonrisa de Maui en ese entonces. Ella se levanto y se lanzó a mis brazos con alegría, la rodeé con los mismos en un abrazo dulce y cálido. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña lágrima y sonreír cómo una completa estúpida, fue imposible no hacerlo. La pequeña se separo de mi abrazo y su semblante alegré cambio a uno preocupado mientras mantenía su mirada en mí, ¿qué habrá pasado para que se le quite esa felicidad en un momento tan repentino?

— ¿Sucede algo? — pregunté confundida.

Ella frunció el ceño y elevo su dedo hacía su rostro, señalando sus ojos.

— ¿Por qué estás llorando, mami?

— Por nada, cielo. — dije con una sonrisa, para luego acariciarle el rostro. — ¿Por qué no se lo muestras también a mamá? Seguro que le encantara.

— ¡Me había olvidado! — me respondió, con un brillo en sus ojos. — Voy a mostrárselo para que luego me de dulces cómo siempre lo hace.

 _"¿Desde cuando Jade le da dulces a los niños?"_ Pensé con diversión.

Maui me arrebato el dibujo entre mis manos y se fue corriendo por los pasillos, buscando a Jade. Me tire contra el sofá nuevamente, soltando un suspiro. El recuerdo de lo que me paso con Jade en el patio trasero me inundo la mente. ¿Acaso Jade seguía amando a Beck? Es probable, pasaron por mucho. ¿Por qué no lo iba a amar si paso casi tres años a su lado?

— Esto apesta. — susurré para mi misma al sentir que los ojos me comenzaban arder por retener las lágrimas. — Ella lo ama y él la ama, ¿por qué simplemente no lo entiendo?

Lleve ambas manos a mi rostro, cubriéndolo mientras que algunas lágrimas comenzaban a caer. Recordé la escena del beso de Jade y Beck, no pude evitar sentir cómo mi corazón se hacía trizas. Jade y yo no estábamos destinadas a terminar juntas, simplemente no. No entiendo porqué me duele aquello, si se supone que no siento nada por ella. Si eso es cierto, ¿por qué me duele el corazón de sólo imaginarla con alguien más? No puedo estar enamorándome de Jade, mierda. Estamos hablando de la chica gótica que me hizo la vida imposible desde que puse un pie en Hollywood Arts. La misma chica que le gustaba verme sufrir, que me odiaba y le gustaba hacérmelo saber a cada segundo. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se enamoraría de alguien que le causa dolor? ¿Acaso soy una especie de masoquista? ¿Estoy enamorada de Jade o es sólo un capricho?

Piensa, Tori. Hay cosas que odias de Jade, por lo tanto no puedes amarla. ¿Qué odio de Jade? Odio cuando me llama por mi apellido en vez de mi nombre, es tan detestable. Odio cuando me da esa sonrisa burlona cada vez que me equivoco. Odio cuando juega con mi mente y le parece divertido. Odio cuando levanta esa ceja perforada cada vez que le hablo y no entiende nada. Odio que nunca se tome nada en serio, aún cuando la situación sea grave. Odio que siempre vista de negro y que le de asco cualquier cosa que para mí es hermoso. Odio que ame las películas de terror y que odie las de romance. ¿Quién con dos dedos de frente odia Titanic? Nadie, pero Jade parece importarle poco y nada porqué la vive criticando. Y odio eso. Odio que me haga sentir pequeña cada vez que está cerca. Odio que me haga temblar cada vez que habla. Odio que me haga sentir insegura cuando no está y que me haga sentir completa cuando estoy entre sus brazos. Odio que siempre tenga la palabra correcta para decir cuando estoy mal y que eso me suba el ánimo. Odio que su sonrisa sea lo más perfecto que haya visto en el mundo y que no pueda dejar de verla. Odio que cuando se encuentra a mi lado me haga sentir cómo que mi mundo se ponga de cabeza. Odio que me haga sentir que la necesito a cada minuto. Odio que cuando me toca o me mira, haga que mi corazón lata a mil por hora. Pero lo que más odio es que no puedo odiarla, por más que lo intente. Sólo no puedo odiarla. Mierda. ¿A quién quiero engañar? Estoy enamorada de Jade, por más que quiera negarlo.

Desde que Jade entro a mi vida, supe que algo iba a cambiar. Cuando comencé a acostumbrarme a ella, supe que algo iba mal. ¿Por qué justo ahora? ¿Por qué ella? ¿Por qué?

— ¡Vega! — un gritó me hizo estremecer y salir rápidamente de mis pensamientos. — ¡Mierda! ¡¿Dónde estás?!

— ¡En la sala de estar! — Grité en respuesta. Jade aveces podía sacarme la poca paciencia que me quedaba.

No recibí respuesta alguna de ella. Comencé a pensar que seguro sólo trataba de atemorizarme, pero todo pensamiento de eso se fue al escuchar unos pasos aproximarse. Apreté duramente el sofá y me sobresalte en el momento en el que Jade apareció de la nada frente a mí. Ella tenía una expresión dura en su rostro, cómo si hubiera visto algo que de verdad no le agradaba, además de que sus ojos no se quitaban de los míos y parecía no querer decir nada cuando curvo sus labios en una mueca. Corte cualquier contacto con ella y baje la mirada hacía sus manos, abrí mis ojos con impresión al ver que tenia el dibujo de Maui entre las manos con un agarré para nada suave.

— ¿Me puedes explicar que demonios es esto? — preguntó neutra, elevando el dibujo hacía mi cara.

— Un dibujo. — dije obvia, encogiendo mis hombros.

— No me jodas, Vega. — Gruño. — ¿Por qué diablos Maui hizo esta pendejada?

Cuando soltó esa última frase, no pude evitar que la rabia me consumiera. ¿Cómo se atreve a menospreciar el dibujo de una niña? Y lo peor de todo es que se trata de su propia hija.

— No vuelvas a decir eso. — dije enojada, levantándome del sofá y encarandola. — Ese dibujo lo hizo nuestra hija, Jade. No tienes que ser tan apática con tu propia hija, ¿acaso me estás jodiendo tú a mí?

Jade rodó los ojos, cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Y que con eso? Me hizo horrible.

 _"Debe estar bromeando, no puede enojarse por eso."_ Pensé.

— Jade, no puedes enojarte porqué una niña no te dibujo al pie de la letra. — dije incrédula. — Estamos hablando de una niña de siete años, no de una gran artista del arte.

— Yo a esa edad dibujaba cada cosa cómo de verdad se veía. — respondió con brusquedad.

Puse los ojos en blanco.

— Estamos hablando de Maui, no de ti. — dije enojada. — No todo gira en torno a ti, Jade.

— ¿Qué insinúas, Vega? — preguntó, mirándome molesta.

— No insinúo nada. — dije. — Sólo detesto que seas así ... tan Jade. ¿Sabes algo? Debes dejar de pensar sólo en ti, estamos juntas en esto.

El silencio cayó entre las dos. Jade suavizo sus facciones, pero su pecho subía y bajaba cómo si estuviera agitada. Suspiré y lleve ambos dedos índices a mi cien, dándome masajes con estrés. Sentía que la situación no me ayudaba para nada, por lo que me empezaba a doler la cabeza. Tal vez sean los cambios de humor por el embarazo, tal vez sólo sea que odio discutir con las personas y más si se trata de Jade West.

— Jade, sólo dejemos esto por hoy. — dije al ver que ella no se dignaba a romper la tensión. — Por mí se cómo quieras ser, pero hazlo cuando regresemos a nuestro tiempo. Por el momento, trata de ser un poco más humana y luego cuando volvamos a nuestra línea de tiempo, cada una por su lado.

— De acuerdo. — me respondió en un suspiro.

Iba a responderle pero unos gritos y lloriqueos me interrumpieron. Maui y Trent cruzaron corriendo por la sala, uno detrás de otro. Ambos se pararon frente a nosotras con una mirada herida, especialmente la de la pequeña. Trent se cruzo de brazos enfadado mientras que Maui bajaba la cabeza con lágrimas en su rostro. ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

— Mami, debes disculparte con Maui. — dijo Trent mientras miraba con enojo a Jade, que puso los ojos en blanco. — Es malo hacer llorar a alguien.

— ¿Hiciste llorar a Maui? — dije, mirando con incredulidad a Jade.

— ¡Sólo le dije que me dibujo horrible! — dijo Jade casi gritando.

Maui comenzó a sollozar más mientras que Trent se tapaba los oídos con ambas manos. No pude evitar apretar los puños del enojo que tenía acumulado.

— ¡Jade, no grites frente a los niños!

— ¡No estoy gritando! ¡Tú estás gritando!

— ¡Ya dejen de gritar las dos! — Trent pegó un grito callándonos a las dos, que lo miramos estupefactas. — Arruinan mis oídos. — dijo en un puchero, cruzando nuevamente sus pequeños brazos.

— Trent ... — murmuramos Jade yo al mismo tiempo, pero el negó en respuesta.

— Basta ... — Maui dijo en un susurro entrecortado, subiendo la mirada mientras que las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. Me sentí culpable al instante. — No quiero que peleen, prometo no volver a dibujarlas.

Luego de decir eso, Maui salió corriendo por el pasillo. Trent nos miro con decepción, para después salir corriendo detrás de su hermana. Suspirando, miré cómo Jade pateaba el marco de la puerta con fuerza, soltando un gruñido de frustración.

— ¿Ves lo que causas? — le pregunté con ironía, ganando una mirada fulminante de su parte.

— ¿Por qué mejor no te callas, Vega? — me respondió con otra pregunta mientras que se pasaba una mano por su cara, seguro ha de estar bastante frustrada consigo misma.

— No, sabes que digo la verdad.

Ella me miro enfadada, mientras que apoyaba su mano contra la pared.

— Cállate. — dijo en un gruñido. — Mientras más rápido esto se termine, más rápido estaré cerca de no ver tu horrenda cara de nuevo.

— Vaya que novedad. — dije sarcástica, cruzando mis brazos. — Primero; si quieres que eso pase, debes solucionar el pequeño alboroto que tu misma armaste.

Ella me dio una última mirada, algo intimidante para mi gusto. Luego corto cualquier contacto conmigo, para alejarse a pasos largos por la misma dirección en la que se habían ido los niños anteriormente. ¿Ven a lo que me refiero? ¿Cómo alguien puede enamorarse de una persona así? Al parecer soy un tipo de masoquista loca, por qué estoy duramente enamorada de Jade. Ella es la persona más irrelevante, molesta, irritable, intolerante, egoísta y apática que he visto en mi vida. Sé que debo odiar a una persona con todas esas características juntas, pero no puedo. No hay un por qué de eso y no hay respuesta alguna, simplemente no puedo odiarla, a pesar de todo el daño que me cause. Y si, amarla me causa temor. Diría que lo de Beck no es nada comparado con lo que estoy sintiendo por la famosa Jade West, la chica más temida de Hollywood Arts. Debería odiarla, pero lamentablemente no puedo hacerlo.

No puedo odiarla.

 _ **x.x**_

— Te gusta, Jade.

— No me gusta, Jade. — dije por enésima vez. Trina ya me estaba sacando de mis cabales. — Sólo siento ciertas cosas por ella, es distinto.

— Es lo mismo, Tori. — me respondió Trina. — Ya acéptalo de una vez.

— No. — dije, negando con un semblante triste. — Además Jade ama a Beck y yo no voy a meterme en eso.

— Tori ... — murmuró culpable.

— No, en serio. Mejor olvidemos el tema. — le respondí mientras que hacía un ademán con la mano cómo si no importara, cuando la verdad es que por dentro el mi corazón caía a pedazos.

— Está bien. — dijo insegura. — ¿Y los niños?

— Están con Jade, les prometió llevarlos a un paseo luego del incidente de esta mañana. — respondí, sonriendo de lado. — Así que me decidí pasar por tu casa, para no estar sola en la mía.

— ¿Y por qué no fuiste con ellos?

Me encogí de hombros.

— Sólo quería que tuvieran un momento con Jade. — suspiré. — Siento que a ella no le agrada este futuro y de cierta manera la entiendo.

— ¿Y a ti te agrada este futuro? — preguntó, subiendo una ceja con curiosidad.

— No lo sé. — respondí, volviendo a encoger mis hombros. — Pero mientras más rápido solucionemos esto, mejor para nosotras.

— ¿Por qué?

— Jade y yo no estamos hechas para estar juntas, Tri. — dije en un suspiro bajo. — Somos diferentes. Nunca encajamos cómo amigas, dudo que podamos hacerlo cómo pareja.

— Pero hay días en que las veo muy unidas y ...

— No. — dije, cortando su respuesta. — Es sólo que no está bien, simplemente no está bien. — repetí lo que hace semanas atrás Jade me había dicho. Aunque eso me doliera demasiado, era la realidad. — Cuando Jade y yo regresemos a nuestro tiempo, volveremos a ser las mismas Jade y Tori que debemos ser. Y esto quedara cómo una anécdota graciosa, supongo.

— ¿Estás segura de eso?

— Así es cómo debe ser. — mentí.

— Sí tú lo dices. — dijo con sarcasmo, apoyándose contra el respaldar de la silla mientras sacaba su celular para entretenerse.

No le respondí. Estaba segura que no quería que todo volviera a la normalidad cuando esto se solucione, no aguantaría ver a Jade con Beck y no aguantaría volver a vivir esos primeros años de enemigas otra vez con ella. Quisiera que todo fuera diferente, si tan sólo las cosas fueran diferentes. Pero esta era la cruda realidad, para mi mala suerte. Ahora sólo tengo que enfocarme en armar este rompecabezas, para así regresar a dónde pertenezco, luego me encargaría de arreglar esto que siento por ella, sólo trataré de sacármela de la cabeza.

— Tri, debo irme. — me levante bruscamente. Ella quito la mirada de su PearPhone, para luego dirigirla hacía mí.

— ¿Tan rápido?

— Si, es que tengo algo que hacer. — mentí otra vez, sintiéndome nerviosa. — Nos vemos luego.

Cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta de la sala, ella me tomo del brazo.

— ¿No quieres que te acompañe hasta la puerta? ¿O a hasta tu casa? Es muy de noche.

— No, gracias. — dije, con una sonrisa forzada. — Adiós, Trina.

No espere respuesta por su parte, me aleje con pasos rápido hacía la puerta de salida hasta que al fin me encontraba afuera. Necesitaba estar sola, arreglar este lío sola y así alejarme de Jade. No puedo seguir pasando tiempo con ella, no cuando estoy consciente de lo que siento. Mientras más rápido se resuelva esto, mejor va a ser para las dos.

 _ **x.x**_

Trina estaba en lo cierto, la noche ya había caído en la ciudad. Las estrellas adornaban aquel cielo tan oscuro. Era hermoso, no lo negaba. Amaba las noches de esa manera, pero hoy era una excepción. Camine a pasos largos por las desiertas calles del vecindario, no había ni un alma rondando por los rincones. Hasta puedo jurar que tenía miedo que apareciera alguien y me asaltara aunque dudo mucho de eso ya que literalmente no hay nadie por aquí, excepto yo. Así que podía sentirme segura. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿y si Jade y yo termináramos juntas? ¿Todo esta vida sería real? ¿O simplemente sería un fiasco?

No podía negar que tenía curiosidad de saber si las cosas serían iguales o diferentes cuando volviéramos, tampoco podía negar que tenía un hilo corto de esperanza de que las cosas de verdad fueran diferentes. El sólo hecho de imaginarme que este futuro pueda pasar, me deja cosquilleos en el estómago. No las típicas mariposas. Más bien, cómo fuegos artificiales estallando dentro de mí, pero luego todos esos fuegos se evaporaban al recordar que Jade aún amaba a Beck, aún sentía algo por él y que yo no era más que una simple conocida para ella. Es ahí cuando chocó con la dura realidad, la que me esta costando aceptar; Jade y yo sólo somos una especie de amienemigas, nadie podía cambiar eso ni un viaje hacía un futuro demasiado irreal.

Es el típico **_'Demasiado bueno para ser cierto'._**

 _"Nunca serás ni una conocida para mí, Vega."_

La voz de Jade diciendo aquello resonó en mi cabeza, haciendo que mi corazón se oprimiera. Ella tenía razón, no soy ni una conocida en su vida. Simplemente soy Tori Vega, la chica que frotó y beso a su novio, eso jamás cambiaría. Ella jamás me vería de esa forma. Nunca me vio cómo su amiga y dudo que lo haga cómo algo más que eso. Y de sólo pensarlo, me hacía sentir miserable.

Un jalón en mi brazo, interrumpió mis pensamientos. Giré asustada, encontrándome con unos ojos marrones cubiertos con un brillo de indiferencia.

— Tori ... — susurró aquel hombre encapuchado, con una voz demasiado familiar.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? — pregunté llena de temor, sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo.

— Ya deberías saberlo. — dijo en tono cínico, apretando más su agarre en mi brazo y haciéndome chillar de dolor.

— ¡Suéltame! — gruñí mientras forcejeaba, pero el aumentaba la presión del agarre en mi brazo. — ¡¿Quién demonios eres?!

El sujeto soltó una carcajada, para luego levantarse la capucha con su mano libre, dejando al descubierto su rostro. Lo miré impactada, parando de forcejear.

— Beck ... — dije en un murmuro, pero él me tapo la boca con su mano rápidamente.

— Si, soy yo. — susurró en mi oído, para luego quitar su mano de mi boca. — ¿Me extrañaste?

— ¿Qué diablos quieres? — pregunté fastidiada. — ¿Acaso no te quedo claro que te alejaras de nosotras?

Él soltó una risa áspera.

— Quería verte. — dijo en tono coqueto. Volví a forcejear, pero el encajó sus uñas en mi brazo, haciéndome pegar un grito ahogado. — Quédate quieta si aprecias tu vida.

— ¿Qué quieres, Beck? ¿Por qué nos haces esto? Eras nuestro amigo. — dije en un sollozo inaudible.

Él sólo sonrío con soberbia.

— Ustedes me arruinaron la vida, por su culpa estoy en ruinas.

— ¡Tú mataste a Cat! — grité histérica.

— ¡Y tú te fuiste con Jade! — me devolvió el grito, dejándome con los ojos abiertos de sorpresa. ¿Qué acaba de decir?

— ¿C-cómo es eso? — pregunté confundida, tropezando con mis palabras.

— No te hagas la desentendida, Victoria. — me respondió en un tono de fastidio. — Ese día te dije que me gustabas y tú sólo te fuiste a los brazos de Jade. Que hipócrita de tu parte.

— ¿T-te gustaba? — volví a preguntar en un tono bajo. Él soltó mi brazo mientras soltaba un gruñido.

— ¿Acaso lo olvidaste? — preguntó frustrado, pasando sus manos por su cabello. — ¿Por qué crees que Jade y yo terminamos? Mierda Tori, estoy enamorado de ti.

Me quede callada, tratando de procesar toda la información que acaba de obtener. ¿Beck enamorado de mí? ¿Soy la culpable de la muerte de Cat? ¿Beck iba a matar a Jade porqué gustaba de mí? ¿Qué mierda esta pasando?

Iba a decir algo, pero mis labios parecían haberse sellado, pero él parecía querer seguir con la conversación.

— Lo de Cat fue un accidente y lo sabes. — dijo indiferente. — Yo sólo te quiero a ti. Todo este tiempo he estado buscado una forma de separarte de Jade.

Apreté la mandíbula, sintiendo cómo las lágrimas amenazaban con salir.

—¿Y querías matar a Jade para cumplir tu cometido?

— No estaría tan seguro de eso. — respondió divertido. — Tú sabes bien lo quería hacer ese día, lo sabes incluso más que yo.

— ¡¿Qué mierda paso ese día?! — solté frustrada, ya harta de tantos rodeos.

Él enarco una ceja confundido, mirándome cómo si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza.

— No sé a que estás jugando, Tori. — dijo Beck molesto. — Pero no creas que te dejare el camino libre.

Fruncí el ceño.

— ¿De que estás hablando?

— De que voy a destrozar a tu familia. — respondió, curvando sus labios en una sonrisa sádica y el miedo me recorrió la columna vertebral.

— No metas a ellos en esto, Beck. — dije asustada, sintiéndome incapaz de todo. — Podemos solucionar esto, pero no les hagas daño.

— Lo siento, Tor. — me respondió con voz neutra. — Pero lo haré de igual forma.

— Eres un loco enfermo. — dije disgustada y Beck soltó otra carcajada.

— Adiós, Tori. — dijo seriamente, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar lejos de mí. No, no puede irse así cómo así luego de amenazar a mi familia. No puedo permitirlo.

— ¡Beck! ¡No puedes hacerles daño! ¡No puedes!

Corrí hasta él, agarré su brazo con ambas manos y comencé a jalarlo hacía atrás. Él sólo gruño en respuesta y empezó a forcejear mientras hacía fuerzas para seguir su camino. Por lo tanto, ejercí aún más fuerza de la que podía tener, negando incontables veces y sintiendo cómo las lágrimas resbalaban por mis mejillas. Luego escuché un _'Suéltame, Victoria'_ , para después sentir cómo un codo impactaba contra mi rostro. Inmediatamente solté el brazo de Beck mientras sentía cómo mi cuerpo caía contra el frío suelo, llevé ambas manos hacía mi ojo izquierdo que me empezó a arder cómo un infierno.

— Eso te enseñara a no meterte en mi camino.

En cuanto Beck dijo eso, desapareció de mi vista. La impotencia corría por mis venas, las lágrimas caían sin parar por mis mejillas y mi ojo palpitaba por el golpe proporcionado por Beck. No podía estar pasando, no puede estar pasándome esto a mí. Él le iba a hacer daño a Maui y a Trent. Y lo peor de todo es que no sé cómo evitar eso. Me sentía inservible y completamente estúpida. Demonios. ¿Beck enamorado de mi? ¿Así que yo fui el problema desde un principio?

Ahora una parte del rompecabezas encajaba. Beck hizo todo eso por haberlo rechazado, pero ... ¿Cómo paso exactamente? ¿Qué ocurrió ese día? No lo sé. Creo que no avance nada con esto, estoy dónde comencé.

Pero ahora sabía que hacer para evitar todo esto. Cuando vuelva a mi línea de tiempo, no rechazare a Beck y así evitare que Cat muera.

 _Un problema menos, un error menos._

 ** _x.x_**

— ¡Mami! — La voz de los niños fue lo primero que escuché al abrir la puerta de la casa, sus pequeños brazos me rodearon en un abrazo.

— Mis niños. — dije con ternura, correspondiendo su abrazo.

Estuve media hora acostada en la calle, pensando y pensando en que iba a hacer. Al final resumí todo en hacerlo por mi cuenta; hablaría bien con Beck y solucionaría sola este problema. Jade no tenía nada que ver con esto, por lo que no debía meterla. Sé que habíamos acordado en hacerlo juntas, pero eso causaría más conflictos de los que ya hay. Además, parte de la culpa fue mía y por lo tanto era mi responsabilidad. Tuve que tapar mi rostro con la mitad de mi cabello, para evitar que los niños vean mi ojo inflamado casi rojo, y tal vez para evitar preguntas de Jade. Ya luego lo taparía con maquillaje.

— Mamá nos llevo al parqué de diversiones. — dijo Trent. — Y subimos a los carritos chocones.

— Si. Y después nos subimos al castillo de princesas. — dijo Maui, ganándose un bufido por parte de su hermano.

— Eso fue del asco.

— No es cierto, Tret. — contradijo Maui, para luego mirarme. — Mami, dile que no es cierto.

Sonreí con ternura.

— Ambas cosas son buenas. — les dije en tono suave.

Los dos niños se cruzaron de brazos enojados. Reí por su acción.

— Bien, ya dejen a su madre que está cansada. — la voz de Jade resonó en la sala, provocando que borrara mi sonrisa y comenzara a temblar. — Vayan a dormir, ya es tarde.

— Pero, mami.

— A dormir, dije. — dijo Jade seriamente y ambos niños se fueron bufando hacía sus cuartos.

Baje la mirada, no quería mirarla. Sentí cómo su mirada se clavaba en mí y cómo sus pasos se acercaban lentamente a dónde me encontraba parada. Cuando sus pasos se detuvieron, me estremecí. No quiero mirarla, no voy a hacerlo.

— ¿Qué pasa, Vega? ¿Por qué no me miras? — preguntó Jade en tono divertido. — ¿Acaso viste un fantasma y te orinaste del miedo?

Escuché su risa burlona y levante la mirada hacía ella. Jade dejo de reír apenas me vio, borrando su sonrisa y cambiando su semblante a uno serio.

— Demonios, Vega. — exclamó sorprendida. — ¿Qué demonios te paso?

No respondí, volví a bajar la mirada con pena.

— Vega, mírame. — dijo Jade secamente, pero no le respondí. — Si no me miras, te clavaré mis tijeras.

El miedo me recorrió al oír la forma en la que dijo aquello, que volví a levantar la cabeza para cruzarme otra vez con esos ojos azules en los que tanto me perdía y que parecían tener un hilo de preocupación.

— ¿Quién te hizo eso, Vega? — preguntó seria, cruzando sus brazos.

Dirigí mi mirada al suelo una vez más, no tenía el valor de hablarle. Mi cuerpo volvió a temblar al recordar la amenaza de Beck, las lágrimas volvieron a querer salir. Me contuve, no iba a llorar. No podía permitirme mostrar mi vulnerabilidad frente a ella. No con Jade West, a ella no le importaba. Ella sólo tenía curiosidad y seguro que quería saber quién era para darle las gracias por eso, incluso si se trataba de su ex-novio. Además me prometí arreglar esto sola, Jade no debe saberlo, pero el ataqué de ansiedad que estaba teniendo, no me permitía actuar con regularidad. Debía aguantar. No voy a mirarla, no voy a romperme. No le diré nada.

 _"Sólo no la mires, Tori."_ me repetí mentalmente.

— Tori ... — pronunció Jade en un tono dulce y tierno que nunca había escuchado en ella. _"No caigas, Tori."_ — Dime que sucedió. Por favor, dime quién te hizo esto.

Negué con la cabeza. No voy a caer, debo aguantar. La poca fuerza que tenía se desvaneció cuando sentí su mano en mi mejilla, cuando sentí por primera vez una caricia de su parte; una caricia leve y dulce, cómo si ella temiera que pudiera romperme con cada toqué. Y ahí toda fuerza de voluntad que guardaba se fue, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer cómo gotas de lluvia por mi rostro.

— Fue Beck. — solté al fin en un sollozo, para luego lanzarme sin permiso a sus brazos.

Ella pareció no molestarse, ya que me rodeó con sus brazos en un abrazo fuerte y acogedor. Apoyé mi mentón en su hombro mientras las lágrimas seguían cayendo y mi ojo seguía doliendo. Jade paso su mano por mi cabello bastante veces sin dejar de abrazarme.

Es por esto que no podía odiar a Jade West. Ella me volvía vulnerable. Ella me hacía sentir segura. Ella me hacía necesitarla cómo el ser humano necesita del oxígeno. Ella me hacía sentir.

Por esa y muchas más razones no podía odiar a Jade West.

* * *

 ** _N /A:_** _Lo prometido es deuda. Aquí el capítulo quince de esta historia, espero que les haya gustado. La paciencia es una virtud, ¿vieron? okno. Espero que puedan sacar sus conclusiones de lo que paso ese día en la cuál Beck mato a Cat. Y espero que dejen reviews, que me animan a seguir. Y si ven que estoy resubiendo los capítulos es porqué corrijo errores, js._

 _Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo._

 _xoxo._

 _— Cami._


End file.
